Simplesmente Maroto
by Dm Tayashi
Summary: [REEDITADO 200707!] [ShortFic] O que acontece quando os marotos, e mais duas garotas, unemse para juntar um cervo apaixonado e uma ruiva esquentada? [JxL, SxL, RxS]
1. Aquele dos planos

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter e os Marotos definitivamente não me pertencem._

**Explicações: **Essa é a minha primeira fic dos marotos, então não me crucifiquem, por favor. Era para ela ter sido postada no Dia dos Namorados, mas eu não consegui, devido a época de provas (e também com medo de ninguém gostar, mas isso não precisa ser revelado.)

**Agradecimentos: **_Mylla Evans, _que se betou essa minha tentativa de fic;  
_Lika Junge, _por ter sido minha vítima, e ter me ajudado a tomar a louca decisão de postar essa fic aqui.  
Ea _Brockthuela _pela ajuda na escolha do título.

**

* * *

**

Simplesmente Maroto_  
Por Dm Tayashi_

E lá estava ela.

Seus cabelos, ruivos e longos estavam meio presos por uma fivela em forma de borboleta, balançando levemente conforme o seu andar até a carteira. Ela virou-se para porta um instante, porque alguém a tinha chamado. Sua pele alva contrastava com o vermelho forte de seus cabelos e com seus olhos verdes.

Quando ela ia se sentar, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele, e ele simplesmente abriu um fino sorriso, enquanto ela empinava um pouco mais seu nariz, sentando-se, sem ao menos responder ao sorriso.

O sorriso dele murchou, e então ele resolveu abaixar os olhos para o pergaminho que estava em cima de sua mesa.

Ouviu o barulho do giz sendo riscado insistentemente na lousa, enquanto o professor de Historia da Magia falava algo com sua voz fina e irritante. Olhou para os lados e viu que quase todos estavam dormindo, menos um de seus melhores amigos. E _ela._

Seus olhos estavam diretamente voltados para a frente da sala, mais precisamente para o professor. Estava completamente compenetrada na sua escrita, tentando pegar toda e qualquer palavra que o professor falava.

"_Porque ela não pode olhar assim para mim...?" _Ele pensou, triste, voltando suas atenções para um pequeno pedaço de pergaminho que tinha acabado de cair em sua mesa.

Lendo com alguma dificuldade, ele reconheceu a letra de seu melhor amigo, Sirius Black. Sirius possuía maravilhosos olhos azul-metálicos e cabelos negros, que caíam cuidadosamente sobre seus olhos e lhe davam um charme a mais. Era batedor do time de Gryffindor, por isso tinha um físico invejável, sendo um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

_**Fecha a boca e limpa a baba, o cachorro aqui sou eu.**_

Ele soltou um riso baixo. Devia saber que seu melhor amigo perceberia, mesmo que fosse do jeito dele.

**Eu NÃO estou babando, Pads.**

_**Certo, e eu estou prestando atenção na aula. **_

James Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos, apenas observando o seu amigo Sirius passar o bilhete para o moreno de cabelos claros, Remus Lupin. James era apanhador do time de Gryffindor, e junto com Sirius, era um dos garotos mais cobiçados de Hogwarts.

Cruzou os braços e recostou-se em sua cadeira, observando a ruiva, que agora estava conversando com uma morena amiga sua, Marlene McKinnon.

Por que ela não o cobiçava?

Porque ela é Lílian Evans.

E Lílian Evans não cobiça James Potter.

_**Olha que legal, Prongs, tua ruivinha tá de tititi com a Lene.**_

_Ela não é a ruivinha dele, Pads._

_Sempre muito observador, não é Peter?_

Peter era o quarto maroto, e o mais gordinho de todos. Seus olhos eram negros e pequenos, e aparentemente estava sempre assustado. Vivia à sombra dos outros três, principalmente de Black e Potter, sempre admirado com as travessuras que aprontavam.

_**A Lene é a morena mais linda que eu já vi na vida.**_

_Certo... Vocês não me chamaram aqui para falar da Lene e da Lily, não é? Eu tenho minha namorada, não sei se vocês estão cientes disso._

_**Você quer que nós falemos da Sam também?**_

_Certo, o que a Lily não fez pro James dessa vez?_

James riu mais uma vez, vendo a clara mudança de assunto de Moony.

Agradeceu pelo fim da aula, assim não teria que responder a pergunta de seu amigo.

"Você vai nos contar o que aconteceu, ou teremos que te trancar em uma sala com o Ranhoso?" Sirius perguntou, já sem paciência. "Já não agüento mais ver sua cara de bunda todos os dias."

"Então não veja." Prongs respondeu, curto e grosso, retirando-se da sala.

"Que veado mais estúpido!" O outro falou, fingindo irritação.

"Deixe-o em paz, Padfoot." A voz da sabedoria, vulgo Remus, falou fazendo com que James sorrisse em agradecimento, e Sirius resmungasse alguma coisa. "Quando ele quiser falar, ele vai falar. Se ele não quiser..."

"Azar o dele." Peter completou, fazendo com que Sirius gargalhasse escandalosamente.

James balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no que estava ouvindo, e saiu da sala acompanhado dos outros.

Quando estavam andando mais a frente, viram uma loira de claríssimos olhos azuis se aproximar, junto de uma morena de olhos azul-escuros.

"Remus!" A loira falou, cumprimentando o namorado com um beijo. "Meninos." Ela falou, sorrindo para os outros.

"Lene, não vai me cumprimentar assim também não?" Sirius perguntou, com seu sorriso maroto.

"Nem começa, Black." A morena falou, andando junto deles. "Hoje vocês têm treino, né?"

"Exatamente." Padfoot comentou, passando um dos braços pelos ombros de Lene. "E eu aposto que você vai me ver jogar, não é?"

"Claro, Black, afinal eu não _vivo _sem seus jogos." Lene revirou os olhos, retirando o braço dele de seu ombro. "Você vai, Samantha?"

"Pode ser." A loira respondeu, com um leve sotaque francês. Tinha vindo da escola de Beauxbatons no início do quinto ano letivo, e começou a namorar Remus no final do sexto.

"Então eu vou também." Remus completou, sorrindo para a namorada.

"Mas é um babão mesmo." Sirius completou, bufando.

"Me desculpa, mas quem é o cachorro mesmo?" Moony completou, fazendo com que os outros gargalhassem.

"Vai te a--"

"O que aconteceu, James?" Marlene perguntou, interrompendo Sirius propositalmente. "Você está tão calado."

"Isso se chama falta de mulher, Lene." Sirius respondeu, e a garota deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

"Você também ficaria assim, se a garota de quem você gosta não desse a mínima para você." Ele respondeu, amargurado. "E eu não sei o que dar de dia dos namorados para a Lily."

"Eu sei sim como é isso, James." Sirius respondeu, lançando um olhar significativo para Lene, que apenas abaixou os olhos, vermelha. "Mas por que você vai dar um presente pra ela, sendo que ela nem se importa?"

"Você é o cachorro, mas eu que fico correndo atrás." Ele falou, sorrindo tristemente. "O que seria da minha vida sem aquela ruiva?"

"Só acho que você tem que recuperar seus culhões e ir se trocar, se não nós não conseguiremos chegar ao treino a tempo." Sirius falou, apertando o passo, e logo sendo acompanhado por James.

"Estamos indo para a arquibancada!" Peter gritou, se afastando com os outros.

Depois de se trocarem, ambos foram para o campo de quidditch, encontrando todos os outros já em suas vassouras.

Já estavam lá em cima e o capitão da equipe soltou as bolas.

James, com os cabelos muito despenteados por causa do vento, olhava rápido e detalhadamente para cada parte do campo, em busca do golden snitch. Enquanto voava, desviando dos bludgers, passou rapidamente por uma parte do campo, olhando de relance para um ponto vermelho e um amarelo lá embaixo.

Apertou os olhos, e viu que duas pessoas estavam, aparentemente, conversando.

Desceu um pouco com a vassoura, e conseguiu reconhecer a cabeleira ruiva: Lílian Evans.

Forçou um pouco mais sua visão, e reconheceu que a cabeleira loira pertencia ao namorado dela, Amos Diggory, o batedor da Ravenclaw.

"_O que eles estão fazendo conversando aqui fora, com essa neve?"_

"Já chega, Amos!" Ele ouvira ela gritar para ele.

Abaixou-se um pouco mais, e conseguiu ver que ela gesticulava, nervosa, enquanto ele balançava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, irritado.

"Eu só não sei mais o que fazer, Lils." Ele respondeu, em um tom cansado. Ela tinha cruzado os braços na frente do corpo, e olhava para baixo.

"_Será que eles vão terminar?" _Ele pensou, curioso, a uma distância segura. _"Se ele estiver magoando a minha ruiva, eu..."_

"PRONGS!" Ele ouviu Sirius gritar, aparecendo atrás dele, após rebater um bludger. "VOCÊ É LOUCO?" Ele gritou de novo, atraindo a atenção dos amigos que estavam na arquibancada.

"Eu... Foi mal, Pads." Ele falou, desculpando-se. "É que eu vi a Lílian discutindo com Amos ali em baixo, e..."

Sirius respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma. Não iria se irritar... Não iria...

"Puta merda, você quase toma um bludger bem na cabeça!" Ele falou, abrindo bem os braços. "Será que você não consegue deixar de pensar um minuto sequer na ruiva, pra pegar a droga do golden?"

"Desculpa cara, já disse, foi sem querer..." Ele falou, alçando vôo de novo, já buscando pelo golden.

Sirius passou bufando atrás dele, voando atrás dos bludgers que teimavam em atacar os que estavam com o quafle.

James, irritado, apanhou o golden rápido, dando um fim ao treino. Desceu com a vassoura rápido, e correu até onde tinha visto os dois discutindo, constatando que não estavam mais lá.

"Por que você não para de se iludir, Prongs?" Ela ouviu a voz cansada de Sirius atrás dele. "Ela nunca vai te--"

"Porque você simplesmente não cala a boca, Sirius?" James perguntou, irritado, enquanto os outros vinham correndo até onde eles estavam. "Eu já estou cansado de ouvir você falando que nunca vai dar certo."

"Ah, claro, você se cansa de me ouvir falando a verdade, e não se cansa da ruiva te dando patadas?" Sirius respondeu, também irritado. "Muito bom o seu conceito de irritação, James, muito bom."

"Se eu me canso ou não, acho que é problema meu!" James respondeu, atirando a vassoura no chão.

"Meninos, fiquem calmos, por favor..." Lene falou, entrando no meio dos dois. "Ambos estão irritados por causa do treino, e--"

"Problema seu? PROBLEMA SEU?" Sirius eleva a voz, assustando Marlene. "Acho que isso passa a ser problema meu quando atrapalha os treinos de quadribol, quando isso passa a machucar meu melhor amigo, então você tem certeza que é só problema seu?"

"Não pedi para você se preocupar, nem nada do gênero." James falou, indiferente. "A única coisa que você faz é colocar pouca fé e não acreditar no que eu falo, achando que vai sempre dar errado. Não preciso desse tipo de apoio, se é que pode se chamar assim."

"ÓTIMO, ENTÃO!" Sirius falou, virando-se. "Então que você e a sua paixão idiota vão a merda!" Ele se virou, e foi irritado para dentro do castelo.

"Sirius!" Lene gritou, ao que o maroto já estava um pouco longe.

James continuou olhando para o chão, com um misto de tristeza e irritação. Odiava brigar com seu melhor amigo desse jeito. Levantou os olhos, e viu que Remus e Samantha haviam ido atrás dele.

"Vão querer me crucificar também, apenas por amar uma pessoa?" Ele perguntou, em um tom amargo.

"Não, porque amar é o sentimento mais lindos de todos, James." Lene falou, arrumando os longos cabelos escuros que balançavam com o vento. "Só vou te crucificar por ter magoado uma das pessoas que mais se importa com você."

"A culpa não é minha se--"

"Vai pro inferno, Prongs." Peter se pronunciou dessa vez, atraindo a atenção dos dois. "A culpa é sua, sim. Você não escolhe amar uma pessoa, mas aconteceu de se apaixonar pela Lílian, sendo ela um desafio ou não. Você acha que só você está saindo magoado nessa droga?"

"Eu..." James tentou começar, como se as palavras o tivessem atingido como um balde de água fria.

"Você desconta em todo mundo essa sua raiva, sabia disso? Eu não entendo esse tipo de coisa, porque nunca me apaixonei como você se apaixonou, mas esquece que nós somos seus amigos, e que a única coisa que queremos é ver você bem." Peter falou, cansado. "Cada um tem a sua maneira de se expressar. Eu nunca falo nada, porque só sai droga..." Marlene concordou, fazendo com que James desse uma risadinha. "...Sem os conselhos de Remus, você não conseguiria nem manter uma conversa pacífica com Lílian, e graças a Sirius, você mantém o pé no chão, e vê a real situação em que você se encontra."

"Desculpa, Rabicho." O moreno rebateu, ainda surpreso pelas palavras do amigo.

"Não é a ele que você tem que pedir desculpas, James." Falou Lene, vendo James pegar a vassoura e Peter caminhar, devagar. "Mas sim àquele que salvou sua cabeça de um bludger."

"Se bem que, se você tivesse levado um, quem sabe estaria mais esperto." Peter falou, vasculhando os bolsos enquanto caminhava. "Como eu."

Esse último comentário fez com que James e Marlene caíssem na gargalhada, e Peter ficasse com um olhar curioso.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"PACIÊNCIA, Remus?" Sirius gritou saindo do vestiário masculino, enquanto Samantha e Remus o esperavam do lado de fora. "Você sabe que paciência nunca foi meu forte, e justo você me pede para eu ter isso?"

"Isso é uma coisa totalmente nova pro James, Sirius, e a última coisa que ele precisa é que o melhor amigo dele brigue com ele." Sam afirmou, compreensiva.

"Mas mesmo assim ele não precisava agir daquela maneira comigo, saco." Sirius retrucou, balançando os cabelos negros e molhados.

"Pára de se mexer igual a um cachorro." Reclamou Remus, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Samantha apenas riu. "Você não sabe como é ficar apaixonado, Sirius, então não pode entender o que se passa com ele."

"Ainda bem. Se eu ficasse apaixonado, e ficasse de viadagem igual o James, me matava." Ele falou, fingindo agradecer aos céus.

"Até parece, que você não está apaixonado, Sirius." Sam retrucou, atraindo os olhares curiosos de ambos. "Você pode enganar Remus e os outros, mas não a mim."

"Apaixonado por _quem, _Samantha Bevoir?" Ele perguntou, com um brilho diferente nos olhos.

"Como se você não soubesse." Ela devolveu no mesmo tom.

"Eu simplesmente **adoro **quando minha namorada e o pulguento ficam de confidências... Vocês querem que eu dê licença, alguma coisa?" Ele resmungou, fazendo com que Samantha desse um beijo em sua bochecha e Sirius gargalhasse.

"Oooh, Remus bonitinho, não fica assim não..." Sirius provocou. "Vem cá lobinho, que eu te conto o que nós dois conversamos."

"Estou bem onde estou, obrigado." Ele retrucou, devolvendo o beijo de Samantha. "E se você vier com essa bichisse de novo, tiro o seu osso."

"Mas enfim..." Sam recomeçou abraçando Remus pela cintura. "Você está apaixonado sim, Sirius Black."

"Claro que estou, não sabia?" Ele retrucou, maroto.

"Por quem?" Remus perguntou na dúvida, ao que Samantha arregalou os olhos, achando que ele ia confessar.

"Estou apaixonado por mim mesmo. Quer ser mais perfeito que eu?" Ele sorriu maroto, fazendo com que a loira risse e Remus revirasse os olhos.

"Poupe-nos da sua incrível modéstia, Sirius." Uma quarta voz feminina falou risonha.

Os três voltaram seus olhares para a direção da voz, e viram Marlene vindo na frente, seguida de perto por Peter, que comia seu chocolate de bolso. James, cabisbaixo e todo sujo de lama, vinha por último.

Assim que chegaram perto, Lene não pode deixar de reparar como Sirius ficava bonito com os cabelos molhados, caindo bagunçados sobre seus olhos metálicos. A gravata dele estava desamarrada, e ela constatou que mesmo todo desleixado, ele continuava charmoso.

Sirius percebeu o olhar dela, e sorriu maroto. "Se você rejeita tanto Lene, porque olha como se quisesse arrancar pedaço?"

Ela voltou seus olhos claros para o rosto do maroto, e ficou vermelha na hora. "Eu não estou olhando como se quisesse arrancar pedaço. Só estou olhando porque se algum professor passar, você vai ficar encrencado."

"Claro, Lene, e eu nunca olho assim quando a Lily passa." James falou, apoiando a vassoura na parede e passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele encostou no muro de braços cruzados, com a cabeça baixa. "Foi mal, Pads."

Sirius bateu a mão no ombro do amigo. "Dessa vez passa, mas se da próxima vez você vier com essa baixaria pra cima de mim, quebro teu chifre."

James levantou a cabeça e sorriu.

"Pronto, agora que a paz voltou aos corredores de Hogwarts, podemos ir para o Salão Comunal? Daqui a pouco é hora da janta." disse Lene, prendendo os cabelos castanhos.

"E eu quero tomar um banho. Estou morrendo de frio, por causa da neve." Samantha completou, piscando os olhos azuis.

"Potter?" Todos se viraram e viram uma ruiva vir correndo na direção deles.

"O que foi, Lily?" Ele perguntou, curioso; ela estava com a ponta do nariz vermelho por causa do frio, mas seus olhos estavam inchados e sem o brilho normal.

"Os monitores de todas as casas estão ajudando na decoração do castelo." Ela falou, apertando o casaco em seu corpo. "Aí eu vim te chamar, pra ajudar a montar desse jeito, já que Dumbledore pediu."

"Tá tudo bem, Lils?" Lene perguntou, vendo a aparência da ruiva. "Você, pedindo ajuda ao Potter?" Ela falou, tentando descontrair o ambiente.

"São ordens de Dumbledore, o que eu posso fazer?" Ela sorriu triste, e dirigiu seus olhos para James. Ele estava encostado na parede, com os cabelos muito bagunçados caindo em seus olhos, e com as vestes cheias de neve.

"E você nem falou 'É EVANS'!" Sirius imitou a voz dela, fazendo com que todos começassem a rir. "Tem certeza que você tá bem, ruiva?"

"Vou ficar." Ela sorriu triste, e foi embora.

"Aposto meus chocolates que ela brigou com o cara da Ravenclaw." Peter falou, com a boca cheia.

"Se Peter está dizendo, é porque é verdade." Remus falou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

Sirius olhou para seu amigo, e viu que ele ainda estava com o olhar perdido, por onde Lílian tinha ido embora.

"Prongs, cara, você tá mesmo amando." Ele comentou, ao que o maroto apenas sorriu. "Pois então, está na hora de eu, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, entrar em ação!"

Todos olharam com uma interrogação para ele. "O que você quer dizer Black?" Lene perguntou, curiosa.

"Eu vou juntar esses dois, nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça no meu último ano!" Ele falou, sorrindo convencido. "Se não, não me chamarei mais Sirius Black."

"Desista Pads." James falou, entrando no vestiário. "Até eu estou desistindo."

"Ah claro, se você desistir, Sirius deixa de ser convencido." Remus falou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

"Eu sou convencido porque posso." O maroto de olhos metálicos sorriu largamente.

"E como você pretende fazer isso?" Peter perguntou, vendo James entrar no vestiário.

"Eu sou o Padfoot, Peter. Eu consigo tudo que eu quero." Ele falou. "É um talento que eu tenho. Um dos muitos, aliás."

"Black, menos." Lene falou. "Tem alguma idéia?"

"Várias, na verdade. Mas vou precisar da colaboração de vocês." Sirius falou, adquirindo um ar pretensamente sábio. "Como todos estão cientes, é muito difícil unir um cervo, que está mais para um veado, e um dragão..." Todos gargalharam. "Mas nada é impossível. Se nós conseguimos fazer o Remus namorar a Sam, e o Peter dar um beijo naquela Lufa-Lufa, nós conseguimos fazer qualquer coisa."

"Pads, menos." Dessa vez foi Remus quem falou.

"Certo, então todos estão dispostos a colaborar na operação Marotos Enamorados?" Sirius perguntou.

"Marotos Enamorados, Sirius?" Samantha perguntou, com cara de nojo. "Não tem nome melhor?"

"Tem alguma outra idéia?" Ele perguntou, levemente irritado. "Só eu que penso nessa droga!"

"Certo, certo, por hora, fica essa nome mesmo." Remus concordou. "Todo mundo de acordo então?"

Todos pensaram, e acabaram por concordar. "Que mal pode nos fazer?"


	2. Aquele dos bilhetes

**Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter e os Marotos definitivamente não me pertencem._

**Agradecimentos: **_Washed Soul, _por ter se sujeitado a betar esse negócio que eu chamo de capítulo.

_ps.: As respostas das reviews, estão no final do capítulo._

**

* * *

**

Simplesmente Maroto  
_Por Dm Tayashi_

Uma das principais características do Castelo de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts era a sua aparência fria e sombria, em qualquer hora do dia. Mesmo com o burburinho dos alunos a qualquer hora do dia, suas paredes cinzentas e de aspecto sujo assustavam todo e qualquer primeiranista que se aventurava por ele.

Apesar disso, em determinadas épocas do ano, era como se as paredes ganhassem vida e perdessem por um momento esse aspecto sombrio.

E era isso que acontecia neste exato momento, enquanto diversos alunos de todas as casas decoravam todo o castelo com as cores rosa e vermelho.

Com o Dia dos Namorados chegando, os alunos tiveram que apressar as decorações, começando dois dias antecipados.

E, como já era de se esperar, a monitora chefe de Gryffindor estava marcando sua presença, prendendo alguns laços em uma das paredes do enorme castelo.

Seu longo cabelo ruivo estava preso em um coque mal feito, deixando várias mechas soltas. Sua franja caía em seus belos olhos verdes, agora tristes, que estavam concentrados em um maldito laço que não prendia.

Suspirou cansada e cruzou os braços, olhando para o laço, sem realmente vê-lo. Estava apenas organizando tudo aquilo por obrigação, porque se dependesse dela, passaria o dia dos namorados no dormitório, em sua cama, se entupindo de chocolate.

"Sabe, Ruiva..." Ela ouviu uma voz vinda de baixo falar. "Eu até mandaria você usar a varinha... mas a visão que eu tenho sua, em cima dessa escada, me impede de fazer tal sugestão."

Lily olhou para baixo e se deparou com o olhar divertido de seu amigo, Sirius Black. Ele sorria marotamente e ela reparou que seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados, provavelmente por causa do vento, e as vestes que cobriam o belo corpo tinham vestígios de neve.

"Estava fazendo guerra de neve, não é?" Ela perguntou, descendo da escada e parando na frente de seu amigo, que ainda a olhava com seus olhos azul-metálicos, de maneira divertida.

"Na verdade..." Ele falou, com um de seus sorrisos marotos.

"Ele estava se agarrando com uma Ravenclaw por aí, Lily." Ela virou-se para o lado e viu o dono da voz que mais odiava em toda a face da Terra: James Potter. Seus cabelos castanhos estavam mais bagunçados que o normal, e suas vestes também estavam sujas de neve.

"Vendo a sua condição, imagino que você também." A ruivinha respondeu, revirando os olhos.

"Muito pelo contrário, meu doce Lírio..." James sorriu, retirando o restante de neve. "Estava colocando os enfeites do lado de fora, como você me pediu." Ele terminou, com um sorriso maroto.

Lily estava boquiaberta: **James Potter**, havia cumprido uma **ordem**?

"Fecha a boca, Ruiva. Dá pra ver a baba escorrendo. E o cachorro aqui sou eu." Sirius falou, rindo, ao tempo que Lily se recompôs. "E o pior que é verdade."

Ela arrumou as mangas de seu uniforme e soltou seus cabelos, fazendo com que os mesmos batessem em sua cintura, formando pequenos cachinhos nas pontas. "É verdade mesmo, Potter?"

"Aham!" Ele falou sorrindo, esperando algum beijo de agradecimento que obviamente não veio.

"Não fez mais que a sua obrigação." Ela resmungou, sem deixar transparecer que tinha ficado surpresa. "Você saberia, é claro, se tivesse ido à reunião que Dumbledore organizou."

"De nada, Lily." O maroto de óculos retrucou cabisbaixo, enquanto andava para o outro lado.

"Poxa, Ruiva..." Black se pronunciou, quando Lily finalmente desviou o olhar do caminho que James fazia e voltou-se para o moreno. "Bem que você podia dar um pouco mais de crédito para ele."

Lílian suspirou, deixando os braços caírem ao seu lado. "Não... Não posso dar crédito para ele."

"E por que, Lils?" Padfoot colocou a mão no ombro da ruiva, fazendo com que ela olhasse para baixo. "Ele mudou e faz tudo por você."

Ela soltou um riso baixo, tentando impedir que as lágrimas caíssem.

"Não é com ele o problema, Ruiva... Eu sei, você sabe, todos sabemos." Ele continuou. "Você não quer me contar o que está acontecendo?"

Ela respirou fundo. Não se lembrava quando se tornara amiga de Sirius Black. Apenas sabia que eram amigos, e que talvez, pudesse contar com ele.

"Quando eu mesma entender o que está acontecendo..." Ela levantou seu rosto, e sorriu triste para ele.

"Eu acho que você já entendeu o que está acontecendo, Lils..." Os dois olharam para o lado e viram um jovem da mesma estatura que eles, e que possuía lindos cabelos castanhos claros e olhos do mesmo tom, se aproximar. "Só que você não quer admitir."

"Não, Remus, eu não entendi." Ela balançou a cabeça, negando.

"Olha, Ruiva... Eu acho que você tá pensando demais, só isso." Sirius falou como se soubesse de tudo.

"E eu acho que você está se intrometendo demais, Pads." Remus afirmou, fazendo com que Lily desse um riso baixo.

"Não te perguntei nada, Moony." Sirius falou resmungando. "E não sei se você percebeu, _Senhor Remus-eu-sei-de-tudo-Lupin_, mas eu estou tentando ajudar nossa amiga."

"E por que você precisa de ajuda, Lils?" Eles olharam para o outro lado do corredor e viram Amos Diggory o batedor da Ravenclaw se aproximando calmamente, com seus cabelos loiros devidamente arrumados.

"Nada, Amos." Ela respondeu. Sirius e Remus olharam para a expressão da amiga, que tinha se tornado abatida de uma hora para outra. "Falo com vocês depois, tá? E Remus, acabe de prender esses laços para mim?"

"Claro, Lils..." Ele respondeu, olhando para o laço na parede. "É só prendê-los ali em cima?"

"Isso. Obrigada, Remus." Ela segurou a mão de seu namorado e foi embora pelo corredor.

Remus subiu a escada enquanto Sirius encostava-se na parede, martelando um plano para tentar unir seus dois amigos. Ele começou a andar de um lado para outro, sem conseguir arranjar nenhuma saída, já que James já tinha tentado de tudo para convencer Lily de que era apaixonado por ela.

"Mulheres..." Ele resmungou.

"O que foi, Pads?" Remus perguntou, acabando de prender o laço.

"Todos os planos que eu bolei para esses dois cabeçudos, não dariam certo..."Ele resmungou, enquanto o amigo descia a escada.

"MEU MERLIN!" Remus falou, falsamente surpreso. "Quer dizer que o _incrível_ Sirius "Padfoot" Black não consegue fazer com que um plano dê certo, pela primeira vez?"

"Vá pra p--"

"Sem palavras feias, Black." Uma voz feminina soou no corredor. "Estamos em um estabelecimento público, não sei se você sabe."

"Ah, quer saber? Vá você também, Lene." Ele falou irritado para uma jovem de cabelos castanhos, presos em um meio rabo, e que batiam até o meio de suas costas, assim que ela se aproximou. "Vá você, vá o Remus, vá o James, vá a Lílian, vá todo mundo pra p--!"

"SIRIUS BLACK!" Marlene gritou, fazendo com que o maroto ficasse emburrado em um canto. "Aonde esse mundo vai parar, Remus?"

"Por mais que a gente se esforce, nunca conseguiremos dar um jeito nesses jovens de hoje..." Remus falou rindo, vendo a amiga sorrir brincalhona.

"Mas por que nosso amigo cachorrão tá tão estressado?" Ela perguntou curiosa.

"Porque a operação _Namoro dos Marotos_ dele não tá dando certo." Remus afirmou, ao que Lene apenas balançou a cabeça.

"É _Marotos Enamorados_, Remus." Ela falou, antes que Sirius se irritasse. "E por que não está dando certo?"

"Porque, aparentemente, todos os planos que o Sirius bolou não vão dar certo." Ele falou, encostando-se na parede.

"E por quê?" Ela perguntou de novo.

"Meu Merlin, como você pergunta!" Sirius resmungou exasperado.

"Cala a boca, Black." A garota retrucou, lhe dando um tapa na cabeça.

"Mas é a verdade!" Ele levantou a voz, ficando em pé. "Eu fico martelando, pensando em um plano para conseguir unir os dois, e vocês ficam simplesmente conversando enquanto eu acabo com meus maravilhosos miolos para juntar nossos dois amigos!"

"Que bonitinho, o melhor amigo do homem!" Remus falou, fazendo com que Marlene morresse de rir.

"MAS QUE MERDA!" Sirius bradou, esmurrando a parede. "Será que vocês não sabem falar sério um minuto? Esse é o nosso ÚLTIMO ano em Hogwarts, e provavelmente o último que eles terão a chance de se acertar... e a única coisa, a ÚNICA coisa que vocês sabem fazer é brincar?"

"Você quer que nós façamos o quê?" Lene perguntou com um misto de culpa e decepção.

"Não adianta a gente se estressar assim, Pads." Remus falou, tentando melhorar o clima. "Se for para eles ficarem juntos, eles vão ficar. Não que eu acredite em destino mas, se as coisas têm que acontecer, elas vão acontecer, independentemente das ações exteriores."

"Assino embaixo, Remus." Lene falou, sorrindo. "Anda cachorrão, não adianta ficar nervoso assim."

"Eu não estou nervoso." Ele falou decidido, enquanto um brilho completamente diferente pairava em seus olhos.

"Droga." Remus falou, vendo um sorriso maroto nos lábios de Sirius.

"O que?" Lene perguntou, piscando seus olhos claros sem entender.

"Ele bolou um plano."

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Vocês entenderam?" Sirius perguntou, dentro do dormitório masculino. Marlene estava encostada na cama de Sirius, que por sua vez estava jogado nela; Remus estava sentado em sua própria cama, com Sam deitada em seu colo; e Peter estava no chão, comendo chocolates.

"Lene?" Sam perguntou, enquanto Remus acariciava seus cabelos loiros.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou, ainda refletindo se o plano daria mesmo certo.

"Quais as probabilidades desse plano dar certo?" Ela falou, fazendo com que Remus risse e Sirius lhe lançasse um olhar indignado.

"Eu estava pensando nisso agora mesmo." Marlene respondeu, fazendo com que eles continuassem a rir. "E a resposta é: nulas."

"Então me ditem um plano melhor, saco." Sirius resmungou, cruzando os braços. "Não tem porque dar errado, afinal, eu que tive a idéia."

"Ignorando o Sirius, vamos listar o 'por que' de poder dar errado." Samantha se levantou e conjurou uma pena e um pergaminho.

"Escreva aí." Lene falou. "Primeiro motivo: Se nós duas formos comprar o presente pra Lily, ela vai desconfiar, porque só nós sabemos o que ela quer ganhar."

"E isso faria com que Lílian ficasse irritada, porque ela acha que James não tem criatividade para dar um presente decente para ela." Sam falou, pensando antes de escrever.

"Ou talvez, ela veria que ele se preocupa com o presente que vai dar para ela, já que todos os presentes que ele envia são recusados." Lene completou.

"Nem todos... Eu a vi comendo os chocolates outro dia, e tenho certeza que os ursinhos estão guardados em algum canto." As duas olharam pensativas para algum ponto do quarto, enquanto os rapazes as olhavam incrédulos.

"Como vocês conseguem?" Remus perguntou, ainda sem acreditar.

"O quê?" Sam perguntou, ainda pensando.

"Fazer... Isso. Que vocês acabaram de fazer agora." Sirius falou, boquiaberto. "Vocês pensaram mais rápido... Mais rápido que o Peter."

"HEY!" Peter gritou, fazendo com que todos gargalhassem.

"Continuando Sam..." A morena falou. "O Sirius não vai conseguir convencer a Lílian a..."

"Convencer a Lílian a fazer o quê?" Uma voz interrompeu o pensamento. Lene parou de súbito, assim que viu sua amiga ruiva parada na porta, olhando acusadoramente para todos.

"Pads, você viu minha..." James entrou no quarto e viu Lílian parada perto da porta, olhando um pouco nervosa para todos. "O que está acontecendo aqui?"

Ele perguntou curioso.

"É isso que eu adoraria saber." A ruiva falou, cruzando os braços. "Estou esperando."

"E por que você acha que tem alguma coisa a ver com você?" Sam perguntou, ficando em pé.

"Talvez porque vocês falaram o meu nome?" A ruiva rebateu, irônica.

"Mas você não é a única Lílian que nós conhecemos." Lene continuou, vendo que os meninos não iriam abrir a boca.

"Marlene McKinnon." Lílian olhou furiosamente para a amiga. "Não me provoque."

A tensão poderia ser cortada com uma faca dentro do cômodo. Lily ficava cada vez mais nervosa, enquanto James permanecia curioso e os outros apreensivos.

"E o que você está fazendo aqui, Ruiva?" Sirius perguntou.

"Vim procurar o Potter, porque Dumbledore está chamando todos os monitores." Ela falou, respirando fundo. "Não que eu tenha que lhe dar alguma explicação."

"Ultimamente Dumbledore anda mandando você chamar demais o Prongs, Lils." Remus continuou, entendendo a idéia de Sirius.

"O que eu posso fazer se ele não comparece às reuniões, sabe-se Morgana por que." Ela direcionou seu olhar nervoso para James, para voltar ao grupo de novo. "E que papel é esse na sua mão, Sam?"

"P-papel? Que papel?" A loira perguntou, vendo a amiga se aproximar e tomar o papel da mão dela.

"_Razões para a operação Marotos Enamorados não dar certo._" Ela leu, ainda confusa. James forçou um pouco o pensamento e lembrou-se de Sirius ter mencionado esse nome quando ele decidiu juntar os dois.

"Mas então Lily --"

"É Evans para você, Potter." Ela continuou, lendo o item que Samantha tinha escrito. "Que presente?"

"Dumbledore não está nos esperando, Evans?" O moreno falou, puxando Lílian pelo braço. "Não é bom deixar o diretor esperando os monitores chefes sabe? Que tipo de exemplo é esse?"

A ruiva deu uma última olhada para os amigos e depois para James. "Eu vou na frente, já que o seu manto e suas calças estão sujas de algum tipo de meleca."

"Isso! E fale para ele que eu já vou." Ele completou, ao que ela saiu do quarto.

"Você conta, Peter?" Remus perguntou, vendo Wormtail ajustar o relógio.

"Quanto tempo?" Ele perguntou.

"5 segundos." Padfoot falou.

James retirou o manto, e aplicou um feitiço de limpar em suas calças, e retirou outro manto do armário. 5 segundos depois, ele apenas virou, olhando para seus amigos.

"Vocês não desistem?" Ele perguntou, derrotado. "Eu e a Lílian não vamos ficar juntos."

"Você não desiste de repetir isso?" Sirius perguntou, roubando um chocolate de Peter. "Você mesmo disse que ela estava brigando com Amos e--"

"Pois agora eles estão de beijinhos e beijinhos pelo corredor, como se nada tivesse acontecido." James retrucou, com cara de nojo. "Chega, por favor."

Ele falou isso e saiu do dormitório, deixando todos com seus próprios pensamentos.

"É inviável pensar que eles não ficarão juntos." Moony falou, ao que Sam deitou-se novamente, jogando o papel fora.

"Nós só precisamos arranjar um jeito de fazer o James conquistar a Lily..." Sirius murmurou, enquanto pensava.

"Ele já a conquistou, Black." McKinnon falou, sentando-se na cama de Sirius. "Lily já está apaixonada por James."

Essa última afirmação causou diversas reações nos marotos. Peter se engasgou com o chocolate, Remus levantou-se quase derrubando Samantha e Sirius olhava raivoso para as duas moças.

"E POR QUE VOCÊS NÃO FALARAM PRA GENTE?" Black gritou, enquanto Remus ajudava Peter a desengasgar.

"Ué... Achei que vocês já sabiam, já que estavam tão empenhados nesse plano..." A morena falou, casualmente.

"Alguém me segura, pelo amor de Merlin, antes que eu voe nessa morena fajuta." Black rebateu, fazendo com que Remus ficasse dividido entre ajudar o Peter, ou segurar o Sirius.

"Se você não se calar agora, Sirius Black, terei que aplicar uma vacina contra raiva em você!" Sam falou, se recompondo, fazendo todos rirem, menos Sirius que ainda bufava de raiva.

"Não vou falar mais nada também." Padfoot cruzou os braços e sentou-se no começo de sua cama, emburrado. Mas esse comentário apenas fez com que todos os seus amigos começassem a gargalhar de novo.

"Voltando..." Lene finalmente conseguiu articular as palavras. "Ela já está apaixonada por James."

"Então porque ela não termina com Amos?" Remus perguntou.

"Até parece que você não sabe, Moony." Peter falou, respirando com um pouco de dificuldade. "Porque ela é Lílian Evans."

Todos ficaram olhando com interrogações em seus rostos, tentando assimilar o que Peter tinha dito.

"E por ser Lílian Evans, ela, que gosta de ter tudo planejado e tudo aquilo que Prongs fala, tendo isso com o cara da Ravenclaw, vai terminar com ele a troco de quê?" Ele continuou, ao que todos arregalaram os olhos.

"Então você presta atenção no que James fala?" Moony perguntou.

"Então James chora as mágoas sobre Lílian?" Sam perguntou.

"Então vocês sinceramente não sabiam disso?" Lene perguntou, junto com os dois, fazendo com que mais uma onda de gargalhadas tomasse conta do quarto.

"Eu presto atenção no que o Prongs fala, ele chora as mágoas sobre a Evans, e não, nós não sabíamos disso." Peter enfiou outro chocolate na boca. "Sem contar, que quando eu estava em minha forma animaga, eu ouvi ela conversando com a Lene sobre isso."

"Sabia que tudo isso não poderia ser obra da mente do Wormtail." Remus completou, ao que os outros apenas concordaram.

"Gente..." Lene começou, atraindo os olhares de todos. "Ouçam só."

Todos ficaram em silêncio, tentando ouvir o que a morena mandou. "Ouvir o quê?" Sam perguntou, curiosa.

"Esse silêncio..." Ela falou, apenas observando todos no quarto. "Não é estranho?"

"Realmente... é." A loira afirmou, tentando conter o riso. "Por que você não admite que é porque quer ouvir a voz do Black?"

"QUÊ?" Ela gritou, com a voz esganiçada, ao que Sirius apenas deu um sorriso maroto. "Eu não quero ouvir a voz dele!"

"Até parece." Sirius falou, ainda com o sorriso maroto.

"Pronto Lene, feliz? Ele voltou a falar. Agora, voltemos ao tópico principal." Moony falou, ignorando a cara emburrada de Lene. "E como faremos com aqueles dois?"

Todos pararam por um instante para pensar, e nesse momento, a porta do dormitório abriu novamente, e James entrou.

"O que Dumbledore queria?" Sirius perguntou, vendo o amigo sentar na sua cama.

"Falar sobre o baile que vai ter." Prongs completou, deitando-se em sua cama.

"Teremos um baile?" A loira perguntou, levantando-se surpresa do colo de Remus.

"É, ele vai falar pra todo mundo no jantar. É um baile do dia dos namorados. Sugestão de uma Hufflepuff."

"E por que você tá tão cansado?" Lene perguntou, olhando um pouco preocupada para o amigo.

"Eu poderia até fazer uma lista para você, mas isso só iria me cansar mais." Ele retorquiu. "Então lá vai: cansa ser monitor chefe, cansa ouvir a Lily gritar a plenos pulmões com a Hufflepuff por causa desse baile, cansa vê-la com o Amos, e cansa vê-la brigando com ele."

Todos ficaram apenas olhando para ele; Sam e Lene tinham um olhar triste no rosto. Já o restante dos marotos apenas olhava para baixo.

"Triste né? Ver um maroto em processo de decomposição por causa de uma Ruiva." Ele soltou um riso sarcástico, ao virar-se para a parede, com as pálpebras pesadas. "Agora deixem-me dormir um pouco e desistam dessa maldita idéia de nos unir."

Todos ficaram em silêncio, com seus próprios pensamentos.

Sirius arregalou os olhos, enquanto um sorriso maroto brotava em sua face.

"Acabei de ter a melhor idéia de todas!" Ele deu um pulo para fora da cama, e correu para fora do dormitório.

"Porque eu acho que essa idéia irá nos trazer problemas?" Marlene perguntou, fazendo o mesmo caminho do maroto.

"Porque ela **vai **nos trazer problemas." Remus completou, também saindo, junto dos outros.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Vocês acordaram o James?" Marlene perguntou, vendo Sirius sentar a sua frente, Remus sentar do seu lado, e Peter do lado de Remus.

"Acordamos." Remus falou, dando um leve beijo em sua namorada, que estava sentada a sua frente.

"E qual é o seu belo plano, Black?" A morena perguntou, apoiando ambos os braços na mesa.

Ele apenas balançou a cabeça, sorrindo marotamente.

"Nem para a gente ele quis contar." Wormtail falou, esperando ansiosamente pela comida.

"Só espero que sirva para ajudar nossos amigos." Sam falou, suspirando.

"Vai servir. Afinal, de quem foi a idéia?" Ele falou, ao que todos apenas reviraram os olhos. "Se eles não ficarem juntos agora, não vão ficar nunca mais."

"Vocês estão falando sobre a minha adorável pessoa de novo?" James perguntou, dirigindo-se ao seu lugar, do lado de Sirius. "É como diz meu amigo aqui: Falem bem, ou falem mal, mas falem de mim."

"Você está voltando a ser o Prongs que eu conheço." Sirius falou, sorrindo marotamente. "Só falta um tempero especial. Uma pimenta bem vermelha, de preferência." James revirou os olhos, ao que os outros apenas riram.

Todas as conversinhas cessaram, quando Dumbledore levantou-se, sorrindo amavelmente.

"Boa noite." Ele começou, com seu tom amigável. A porta do Salão Principal, e tentando entrar sem fazer barulho, Lílian foi correndo até onde seus amigos estavam, sentando-se ao lado de Lene, de frente para James.

"Uns slytherins estavam atazanando uns primeiranistas." Ela falou baixinho, respondendo ao olhar questionador de Lene, e evitando a todo custo olhar para frente, já que James a encarava.

"Não sei se é do conhecimento geral, mas nós, professores, com a ajuda de alguns monitores, decidimos realizar um baile de Dia dos Namorados." Ele falou, ao que vários alunos comemoraram. Dumbledore levantou a mão, fazendo todos conterem suas comemorações. "Mas isso não é tudo."

Novamente, várias conversinhas eram ouvidas em todos os cantos.

"O que Dumbledore planejou?" Lene perguntou, olhando para todos. Quando seus olhos passaram em Sirius Black, viu que ele possuía um sorriso maroto na face, e seus olhos metálicos brilhavam divertidos. Ela lhe deu um pontapé. "Isso é coisa sua, né?"

Ele, ainda sorrindo, deu de ombros. "Eu quero ouvir o que ele tem a anunciar."

"Graças à sugestão de um aluno do sétimo ano..." Ele olhou significativamente para a mesa da Gryffindor, mais precisamente, para um rapaz bonito de cabelos negros. "...nós denominamos os pares."

Todos olhavam, procurando quem fora o autor dessa - não se decidira se brilhante ou detestável - idéia.

"Os pares já foram selecionados e os papéis serão distribuídos agora na hora do jantar, e quando vocês se dirigirem para seus dormitórios, ele estará em cima da cama de cada um. Para o baile, nós levaremos todos os alunos a Hogsmeade amanhã, para escolherem suas roupas, no período da tarde. Boa refeição." Acabando de falar, ele sentou-se, enquanto vários papeis dobrados apareciam à frente de cada aluno.

Todos comiam calmamente, já James, colocava vez ou outra uma garfada na boca e Lílian apenas bagunçava o purê de batatas que estava em seu prato.

"Então, que tal se nós fôssemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada antes de irmos às compras?" Lene perguntou, tentando quebrar o clima.

"É, porque nós definitivamente precisaremos de muita cerveja, para acompanhar vocês." Sirius replicou, desgostoso.

"E por quê? Nós não somos esse bicho de sete cabeças quando fazemos compras." Ela falou, olhando ameaçadoramente para ele.

"Porque vocês ficam histéricas quando fazem compras." Potter completou, após mastigar um pouco. "E daí pedem a nossa opinião. Se falamos que está bom, falam que somos mentirosos. Se falamos que está feio, nós somos cruéis."

"Resumindo: Nós homens, sempre saímos perdendo." Remus falou, fazendo com que todos dessem um risinho.

"Mas é claro. Nós mulheres temos que fazer vocês sofrerem de alguma maneira, ou o mundo não seria justo." Lily falou, tentando entrar na brincadeira.

"Mas vocês nos fazem sofrer diariamente." James respondeu. Nesta hora, Lílian, assim como todos os outros, rezou para que ele não levasse o assunto para _aquele_ tópico. "Quando vocês estão naquele período do mês, quando estão sem dinheiro e ficam reclamando..."

"É, quem sabe talvez nós sejamos um pouco cruéis demais." Ela falou, sorrindo para ele, que apenas retribuiu o sorriso, para alívio geral. "Mas esse é o preço que vocês têm que pagar, já que nós mulheres tivemos que carregá-los durante nove meses na barriga."

"Você nem teve um filho ainda Ruiva, como pode saber?" Sirius perguntou. "Aposto que você vai ser um inferno pro seu marido."

"Nunca." Ela fingiu um sorriso angelical. "Vou ser a pessoa mais doce da terra."

"Um hipogrifo é doce, Lils." Remus falou, ao que Lílian fez uma cara de indignação e os outros riram. "Quando você quer, você é realmente um inferno."

"Principalmente para nosso caro amigo Prongs." Peter falou, fazendo com que o silêncio reinasse de novo na mesa. Remus lhe deu uma cotovelada nas costelas, fazendo com que o gordinho ficasse sem entender.

"Eu vou... Eu vou para o quarto." A ruivinha se levantou.

"Quer companhia?" Lene perguntou, ao que Sam apenas confirmou com a cabeça.

"Não precisa, obrigada." Ela falou, sorrindo.

"Parabéns, Peter." Sirius falou, irritado.

"Não tem problema, Pete." James falou, fazendo com que todos o olhassem curiosos. "Pelo menos, nós não acabamos brigando."

E com esse comentário, todos voltaram às suas refeições.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Então o jogo de quarta foi adiado para sábado?" Sirius perguntou, ao que James apenas afirmou com a cabeça. "E os treinos?"

"Acho que para quinta ou sexta, não tenho certeza." Ele falou, pensativo. "De qualquer maneira, eles teriam que ser realizados à noite."

Enquanto os dois caminhavam mais à frente, Samantha, Marlene e Remus vinham conversando sobre qualquer outro assunto. Peter tinha corrido para a cozinha, alegando estar sem chocolates.

Assim que passaram pela Mulher Gorda, se depararam com uma cena nem um pouco bonita: Lílian estava sentada de frente para a lareira olhando para o nada. De longe se via que ela estava irritada e que havia chorado.

"Lils, o que aconteceu?" Lene foi correndo até ela e sentou-se de um lado, enquanto Samantha sentou-se do outro.

"O que é esse papel na sua mão?" Sam perguntou, vendo que ela apertava um papel com força.

"Ele mudou, vocês dizem." A ruivinha falou. "Ele faz tudo por e para você, eu vivo escutando."

"Lily o que--" Potter começou, mas foi interrompido.

"É EVANS PRA VOCÊ, POTTER!" Ela gritou levantando-se do sofá, fazendo com que todos se assustassem. "QUANDO EU REALMENTE ACHO QUE VOCÊ MUDOU, DESCUBRO QUE CONTINUA A MESMÍSSIMA COISA, ENTÃO É EVANS PARA VOCÊ!"

"O que eu fiz?" James perguntou, sem entender. Ele tentava conter a irritação, para não gritar com ela.

Ela ficou em silêncio e apenas apertando o papel com força.

"O QUE DIABOS EU FIZ PRA VOCÊ, EVANS?" Ele gritou, jogando pro alto a sua pouca paciência. Não entendia porque ela estava gritando com ele, mas iria descobrir.

"Fiquem calmos, por favor..." Remus entrou no meio dos dois, enquanto as duas garotas olhavam assustadas, e Sirius sentia um pouco de culpa.

"COMO SE VOCÊ NÃO SOUBESSE, POTTER!" Ela continuou a gritar, como se aquilo fosse algo que ela guardava há muito tempo.

"NÃO LÍLIAN EVANS, EU NÃO SEI O QUE FOI QUE EU FIZ." Ele rebateu, ficando com o rosto vermelho.

Ela respirou fundo, vendo o tamanho do escândalo que estava armando, já que todos a olhavam, assustados. "Você não sabe, que por _coincidência _nós dois iremos juntos ao baile?" Ela perguntou irônica.

Por um momento, ela achou ter visto um breve, porém lindo sorriso no rosto de James. "Nós vamos juntos?"

Ela deu uma risada irônica. "Como se você não soubesse."

"Não, Evans, eu não sei." Ele falou sério. E, só quando ela parou para procurar algum tipo de brincadeira, viu como eles estavam próximos.

Até demais, se perguntassem a ela. "Então você realmente não sabia?"

Ele negou com a cabeça. "Eu não fazia a menor idéia."

"Então quem...?" Todos direcionaram seus olhares a um maroto de cabelos negros e olhos azul-metálicos.

"Sirius...?" Lene colocou ambas as mãos na cintura, olhando acusadoramente para ele. "Você não tem nada a dizer?"

"Tipo?" Ele perguntou maroto.

"Quer dizer que você não tem nada a ver, com o fato da Lily ir com o James?" Sam perguntou, fingindo acreditar.

"Isso aí fica ao seu critério." Ele respondeu, olhando para o teto com ar de inocente.

Então, James decidiu brincar um pouco com a cabeça de Lílian. "E qual é o grande problema de você ir comigo, Lily?"

Todos ficaram apreensivos, e ouviram a resposta mais inesperada de todas.

"Não sei, Potter." Ela respondeu, em um tom quase abatido. Nessa hora, ele teve vontade de abraçá-la e falar que tudo ia ficar bem. "Eu realmente não sei."

"Eu acho que você sabe, só que está com medo de admitir." Ele falou, tentando se aproximar. Ela deu de ombros e suspirou triste.

"Não tem porque eu estar com medo de ir com você ao baile, Potter." Ela falou, empinando o nariz.

"Então por que todo esse escarcéu?" Ele perguntou, com os olhos castanho-esverdeados brilhando por detrás de seus óculos.

"Porque eu realmente achei que você tinha mudado." A ruivinha direcionou suas esmeraldas para o outro lado.

"E eu realmente mudei. Mas o que me entristece, é que foi em vão minha mudança." Prongs passou a mão pelo cabelo, dando de ombros.

Nesse instante um silêncio pairou na sala, que foi apenas quebrado por uma coruja que entrou e deixou uma carta aos pés de Lílian. A jovem abriu a mesma e fez uma cara desgostosa.

"Satisfeito? Conseguiu fazer o Amos ficar bravo comigo." Ela virou as costas, e subiu as escadas para seu dormitório.

James sentou em uma das poltronas, apoiou os braços nos joelhos e afundou o rosto em suas mãos. "O que eu fiz para merecer isso?"

"Se agarrou com todas as meninas nos corredores de Hogwarts? Ficou exibindo-se para ela com o pomo de ouro? Fica aprontando com os slytherin?" Sam falou, enumerando. "Se quiser, posso te fazer uma lista."

"Não, dispenso tamanha bondade de sua pessoa." Ele afirmou irônico, ainda com o rosto em suas mãos.

"Ótimo. Porque pelo menos então, você tem consciência do porquê de ela duvidar tanto de você." A morena completou.

"Meu Merlin, vocês duas estão tão delicadas quanto o Sirius." Remus completou, cruzando os braços. "O James sabe o que ele fez, e tenho a plena consciência de que sabe o que vai fazer."

"Falando em Sirius..." Lene dirigiu seu olhar furioso ao maroto. "Você ainda não me respondeu: Você foi o causador de toda essa encrenca?"

Ele sorriu maroto, ao que James respondeu. "Até parece que você não conhece o Pads. Não existe a palavra não, no vocabulário dele."

"E desde quando um cachorro tem vocabulário?" Moony perguntou, fazendo com que Sirius ficasse irritado e os outros rissem.

"Bem que você não vive sem os latidos do cachorrão aqui, Lene." Ele retrucou, fazendo-a mostrar a língua. "Para ser sincero, ninguém vive."

"Bom, vou dormir." James falou, ignorando o comentário do amigo. "Obrigado pela intenção, Pads."

"Quando precisar." Ele deu um sorriso maroto que, na opinião de Lene, foi o mais bonito de todos – o que é claro, ele não poderia desconfiar nunca.

Assim que James subiu, a loira abraçou o namorado e começou com os chamegos antes de dormir, fazendo com que Sirius bufasse, e Lene revirasse os olhos.

"Vou dormir também, antes que esses dois me matem." Ela fez menção que ia vomitar e subiu as escadas.

"Querem ver a Lene MUITO irritada?" Ao que os dois assentiram, Sirius continuou. "Contem cinco segundos, a partir do momento que ela fechar a porta."

Todos apuraram os ouvidos, e assim que a morena fechou a porta, Remus olhou para o relógio e contou.

Cinco segundos depois, um grito agudo foi ouvido nos quatro cantos do mundo.

"SIRIUS BLACK, EU MATO VOCÊ!"

* * *

**NOVE REVIEWS! Meu Meeeeeeerlin Fiquei felicíssima! Como é a minha primeira fic, eu fiquei muito feliz! Muuuito obrigada a quem leu e deixou review, e a quem leumas não deixou review!**

**Angellore:** Aaai querida, você não sabe como eu fico feliz em ver você lendo essa fic, mesmo sabendo que você não entende muito! E é claro que eu não posso perder meu jeitinho Cahpeta de ser né? ;D Beijão!  
**Lika: **Segui o seu conselho e postei a fic. Sou louca né? O que seria de mim sem seus paparicos? Beijão amooooor! amo você  
**Washed Soul: **Já te deixei meu agradecimento lá em cima né? Mas ainda assim, adorei sua review! Beijão!  
**Flavinha: **Perfeita são suas fics! Fiquei extremamente feliz com sua review, você não faz idéia! E saber que está nos seus favorites então.. mais feliz ainda! Beijão querida!  
**Jehssik: **Ah, eu acho que até os melhores amigos tem que brigar também sabe? Muito obrigada pela review e continue lendo! Beijão!  
**Babi: **Minha fic não é nenhum faroeste mas tá valendo né? Amei sua review fofa! Beijão!  
**Missy: **O que eles vão aprontar eu só te respondo se você continuar lendo a fic amoreco! Fico muuuuuito³ feliz com sua review queridíssima! Beijão!  
**LilyGirl: **E nosso Owen? E Gerrard? Confia que não foi a única que chorou quando eles perderam.. Mas agora é Portugal! Nada de Alemanha ouviu bem? Aaai como eu fico feliz em ouvir esse elogio seeeu!.. ) E não se preocupa, farei com que Remus continue a dizer essas pérolas. Beijão amooooor!  
**Brockthuela: **Pois ééé Chris, acabou ficando esse título. É bom ter uma veia masoquista as vezes sabe? HUAHUAHUAHUA Fazer o que se nosso cachorrão gosta de chamar atenção? aah brigada, talentosa e você baby! Beijão!

_Mylla: Eu seeei que você não deixou review, mas a sua parte especial vai vir como bônus depois do último capítulo..! Esse beijinho especial aqui, é só pra você ficar feliz! )_

**Me façam feliz e apertem aquele botão que deixa todos os autores felizes sim? ;D**


	3. Aquele das compras

**Disclaimer: **_Infelizmente, Harry Potter e os Marotos não me pertencem. _

**Explicações: **_Esse capítulo **NÃO **foi betado. Por isso, perdoem os erros._

* * *

**Simplesmente Maroto  
**_Por Dm Tayashi_

Não importa o que digam, Hogsmeade, ao contrário de Hogwarts, é linda em toda e qualquer época do ano. Seja no Natal, com todas suas casinhas decoradas de verde e vermelho; seja na Páscoa com diversos ovos distribuídos por todos os mínimos lugares.

No Dia dos Namorados, ou pelo menos a sua véspera, não poderia ser diferente. Os postes de iluminação possuíam faixas vermelhas ligando-os. Os comerciantes utilizavam alguma coisa com vermelho e rosa, e a neve dava um toque especial a cada canto do povoado.

No Três Vassouras a história não estava muito diferente. No teto, diversos corações estavam pendurados, e voavam por cima das cabeças dos clientes, como se possuíssem vida própria; Madame Rosmerta, assim como as atendentes, utilizava uma saia vermelha com estampas de coração, enquanto os atendentes utilizavam uma camisa vermelha.

"Porque você não me deixou matá-lo, Samantha?" Uma moça morena perguntou, em uma mesa um pouco afastada da entrada. "Ele não tem o direito de fazer isso, você sabe."

"Cá entre nós Lene..." Sam falou baixinho. "Bem que você está feliz em ir com ele."

Lene olhou para todos os lados do bar, menos para sua amiga, que sorria vitoriosa. "Não estou não."

"Vocês podem me explicar o que está acontecendo?" Uma loira de cabelos mais escuros que Samantha perguntou. Seus cabelos batiam na altura do ombro e seus olhos castanhos olhavam curiosos para as ocupantes da mesa.

"Simples, minha querida Alice." Sam falou, sorrindo. "Sabe aquela coisa dos bilhetes e tal? Para os pares do baile?"

Assim que Alice Frasier, setimanista da Ravenclaw, concordou com a cabeça, a outra prosseguiu. "Isso tudo foi idéia do Sirius."

"Ahá." Ela gargalhou gostosamente. "Lá na Ravenclaw, todos estavam fazendo apostas. Nem preciso dizer que quem apostou nos Marotos ganhou né?"

"Claro que não." Marlene retrucou desgostosa. "Acontece que isso, era um plano para juntar a Lily e o James. Se eu soubesse que aquele cachorro iria aprontar isso comigo..."

"Você falaria não, gritaria e xingaria ele." Alice comentou, fazendo Sam concordar.

"Cadê a Lílian?" Marlene perguntou, querendo mudar o tópico da conversa.

"Ela foi buscar as cervejas." Alice falou, apontando com a cabeça para o bar. "Falando nela... O que está acontecendo entre ela e o Diggory? Eles tem brigado muito?"

"Por quê?" Lene perguntou curiosa.

"O meu namorado, joga na Ravenclaw né..." Ela falou, apoiando os braços na mesa. "E ele falou que nos treinos, ele está sempre irritado e fazendo todas as jogadas erradas. E não é apenas nos treinos. Em qualquer situação ele grita e briga com todos. Isso quando não está desapontado com alguma coisa."

"Será que isso tem a ver com a história do baile? Aposto que ele deve ter ficado furioso quando viu que a Lílian não seria o par dele." Sam comentou pensativa, ao que Alice apenas deu de ombros.

"Cheguei!" Elas olharam para uma ruiva que se aproximava, carregando quatro canecas. "Sobre o que estavam conversando?" Ela perguntou, sentando-se a mesa.

"Sobre o fato de Lene ter gostado de ir ao baile com o Sirius." Sam falou ao que Marlene bateu a testa na mesa, fazendo às outras duas rirem.

Assim que Lily abriu a boca para falar, Lene resmungou, ainda com a testa na mesa. "Se você falar que eu estou feliz em ir com o Sirius, eu vou correndo falar pro James que você está feliz em ir com ele."

Após essa fala, Lily imita o gesto de Lene, batendo a testa na mesa, fazendo com que as outras duas começassem a rir.

"O que nós fizemos para merecer isso?" Lene perguntou com a voz chorosa. "Nós somos boas pessoas, estudiosas..."

"Vai ver seja uma missão de vida para vocês." Sam falou, ajeitando sua blusa branca de gola alta.

"Mas nós somos tão bonitas! Não merecemos isso." A morena retrucou ao que as outras reviraram os olhos.

"Eu acho que você está passando tempo demais com o Pads, Lene." Elas ouviram uma quinta voz masculina, mesmo com o burburinho do Três Vassouras. Sam e Alice viraram a cabeça, e viram Remus aproximar-se, junto de Frank Longbottom, setimanista da Ravenclaw e namorado de Alice.

Frank sentou-se do lado de Alice, dando-lhe um beijo. "Lily, o Diggory estava te procurando."

"Não quero falar com ele." Ela levantou a cabeça, e olhou pela janela, triste.

Assim que Sam abriu a boca para perguntar, ela continuou. "Também não quero falar _sobre_ ele."

Todos apenas assentiram ao que a Ruiva apenas olhou para a janela pensativa.

"Remus?" Lene falou baixinho, tentando não atrair a atenção dos demais.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou em um tom risonho.

"É... Bem... Não quero que você pense que eu estou interessada nem nada, porque eu não estou!" Ela falou, embolando-se com as palavras.

"Ele está no bar com o Prongs." Remus falou ao que ela fez uma careta.

"Eu não estava falando dele!" Ela exclamou, atraindo a atenção dos outros.

"Claro que não, afinal você estava falando de mim!" Sirius afirmou, surgindo do meio da multidão, com duas cervejas amanteigadas. "De quem mais ela poderia estar falando?"

"Ai meu Merlin, eu mereço." A morena bateu novamente sua testa na mesa.

"Marlene McKinnon, você está toda linda assim para sair comigo?" Ele falou, sorrindo marotamente. Lene estava usando uma blusa azul escura, que ressaltava seus olhos, e uma calça jeans preta.

"Primeiro: Eu estou como sempre fui. Ou seja, sempre fui linda." Todos reviraram os olhos.

"Depois ainda diz que não foram feitos um para o outro." Sam falou, fazendo com que todos rissem.

"Ignorando o seu comentário, para não dar uma resposta à altura." Ela virou-se para Sirius. "Segundo: Isto NÃO É um encontro. Entendeu ou quer que eu desenhe?"

"Você me diverte, Lene." Black retrucou, passando o braço por trás da cadeira dela.

"Ele faz de propósito não é?" Ela falou chorosa.

Todos riram e continuaram conversando, tomando suas cervejas amanteigadas. Lily olhou em volta e sentiu a falta de uma pessoa. Alice e Frank se levantaram, alegando que tinham mais coisas a fazer e saíram.

"Estou me sentindo um castiçal aqui." Lily comentou, terminando sua cerveja.

"Se você se atrever a terminar este pensamento Lílian Evans, eu acabo com sua raça." Lene apontou o dedo para ela.

"Mas é a verdade." A Ruiva retrucou, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

"Lily..." Sam falou meio que em tom de aviso. "Fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer..."

"Mas eu não disse nada demais!" Ela falou, fingindo inocência. "Mas que eu estou me sentindo como um castiçal, eu estou."

Lene deu um gritinho agudo, fazendo com que os demais da mesa rissem.

"Falando em castiçal, cadê o Potter?" Ela perguntou, olhando para os lados. "Ele está atrasado, e nós temos que ir comprar as coisas!"

"Até parece que você está preocupada com o fato de ter que comprar roupas, Ruiva." Sirius comentou, e ela viu um brilho malicioso no olhar dele.

"Lene, controle os hormônios de Sirius sim?" Lily falou, casualmente.

"Eu tenho cara de controladora hormonal de cachorros agora?" A morena retrucou emburrada.

"Não tem não, mas que o Sirius adoraria ser controlado por você, aí já são outros quinhentos..." Remus não conseguiu terminar, por causa de uma onda de gargalhadas que o invadiu, junto com os outros.

"Meu Merlin vocês não se cansam?" A morena perguntou, e quando os outros negaram com a cabeça ela deu um riso desacreditado.

"Ah Ruiva, olha o Prongs ali!" Sirius apontou, fazendo com que Lílian virasse o rosto rapidamente, deparando-se com uma enorme multidão a sua frente. Logo em seguida, ela pôde ouvir a gargalhada que mais parecia um latido de Sirius.

Ela bateu com a testa na mesa, o que fez Sirius rir ainda mais, sendo acompanhado por Marlene e Samantha.

"Vocês não se cansam de judiar dela né?" Remus perguntou, compadecido.

"Não, porque é dessa maneira que eu me sinto quando ela judia de mim!" Lene fala ainda rindo um pouco, enquanto Lily mostra a língua pra ela, emburrada.

"Quem está judiando da minha ruivinha?" Todos viram a cabeça e vêem James se aproximando com duas canecas de cerveja amanteigada. Lily continuou olhando para o maroto, que trajava uma calça jeans escura, uma blusa verde-musgo de mangas compridas e um casaco preto.

"_Está lindo..." _Ela pensou ruborizando, enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

Ele sentou-se bem ao seu lado, fazendo a ruiva conter um sorriso tímido.

"_O que eu estou pensando? JAMES POTTER!" _Ela levantou a cabeça no exato momento que ele tinha colocado uma das canecas na frente dela.

"Obrigada." Ela falou tímida.

Ele apenas sorriu e tomou um gole de sua cerveja. "E então? Quem estava judiando de você?" Ele perguntou, em um tom protetor, como se falasse com uma criança.

Ela revirou os olhos e, para entrar na brincadeira, apontou para Sirius.

"O que esse cachorro estava fazendo com você?" Ele perguntou de novo.

"Sabe como é né Prongs... Eu morro de ciúmes quando vejo você fazendo tudo pra ela, aí eu tinha que mostrar que você é só meu território." Ele falou, fazendo com que todos gargalhassem.

"Mas aí, você teria que mijar nele Pads." Remus comentou sério, ao que todos continuaram a gargalhar com mais força.

"Você tá todo engraçadinho hoje né Moony?" Sirius perguntou emburrado.

"Deixa meu namoradinho em paz, seu cachorro desobediente." Sam falou, dando um beijo na bochecha de Remus.

Todos continuaram conversando por um tempo, gargalhando sempre muito alto quando James ou Sirius falavam alguma besteira e Remus os respondia, com seus adoráveis comentários.

"Bom, acho melhor nós irmos." Sam se levantou sendo seguida por Remus. "O que foi?" Ela perguntou, vendo os quatro ainda sentados.

Lily e Lene permaneceram sentadas porque isso significava uma coisa: Ficar sozinha com Potter e Black respectivamente. Não que isso fosse ruim, mas elas tinham medo das conseqüências.

Já James e Sirius estavam com medo da tirania feminina sobre eles. Já que eles arrastavam cinco hipogrifos gigantes por elas, estavam com medo que elas se aproveitassem desse fato.

Lily deu de ombros e se levantou, com apenas um pensamento na cabeça. _"Amos Diggory, Ravenclaw, SEU NAMORADO LÍLIAN EVANS!"_

Vendo a ruiva, James levantou-se e ficou parado ao lado dela.

"Vocês dois não vem?" Remus perguntou, vendo Lene brincar com a caneca e Sirius cruzar o braço.

"Daqui a pouco nós vamos." Os dois falaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo ambos caírem na gargalhada.

"Mas foram feitos um para o outro mesmo..." James comentou, saindo do Três Vassouras, acompanhado de Lily, Remus e Samantha, deixando Sirius e Marlene sozinhos.

Ela continuou brincando com o copo vazio, enquanto ele olhava ora para ela, ora para o restante do bar ainda cheio.

"Eu vou buscar mais cerveja para nós." Ele falou e se levantou ao que ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Viu-o sumir na multidão e só então soltou o ar que não sabia que estava segurando. Desde quando ficava apreensiva só na estar na presença dele? Ela não era igual àquelas garotinhas que se derretem só por ele sorrir maroto para elas, ou lançar-lhes um olhar sedutor ou...

Merda. Tinha se tornado uma delas.

Cruzou os braços e olhou para fora do barzinho, vendo os casais de namorados passarem abraçados. Alguns conversavam com sorrisinhos, e outros trocavam carícias.

Ela também queria ter isso. Mas como poderia ter se estava apaixonada por um dos Marotos mais galinhas de Hogwarts?

"Aqui está, senhorita McKinnon." Ele falou galanteador, colocando uma caneca na frente dela, para se sentar logo em seguida.

Ela reparou que ele estava usando um suéter de gola alta vermelha e uma calça jeans surrada. Estava magnífico.

Suspirou fundo e afundou na cadeira, bebendo um gole de sua cerveja.

"Que foi Lene?" Ele perguntou, sem entender o motivo da mudança brusca de humor.

"Sem simpatia, ok Black?" Ela falou, sem olhar para ele. "Não vou cair no seu chame."

"Você não **quer **cair no meu charme, Marlene." Ele falou, bebendo um gole. "Ou pelo menos, não quer assumir que caiu, porque é impossível não cair no charme de Sirius Black."

Ela bufou e revirou os olhos. "Isso não é um encontro, para deixar bem claro."

"E quem disse que é?" Ele falou casual. "Você quis vir aqui comprar seu vestido, e é isso que vamos fazer."

"Mas você..." Ela olhou confusa para ele. "Eu achei..."

"Exatamente. Você acha muitas coisas sobre mim que **não** são verdade." Ele bebeu outro gole. "Vou te provar hoje. Nós **não **estamos em um encontro e viemos **apenas **para comprar seu vestido de baile."

"Sem gracinhas?" Ela perguntou, olhando desconfiada.

"Aí já é pedir demais... O que é Sirius Black sem gracinhas?" Ele sorriu maroto.

"Estava bom demais para ser verdade." Ela bebeu um gole, e não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Será que eles vão conseguir ficar em harmonia?" Remus perguntou, caminhando de mãos dadas com Sam, e com James e Lílian logo atrás.

"Isso ia ser um verdadeiro milagre..." Lily completou, dando uma última olhada pro Três Vassouras, antes de virar uma esquina.

"Remus!" Sam exclamou, correndo na direção de uma loja.

"Últimas palavras meu caro amigo?" James perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro do maroto.

"Se algo acontecer à minha pessoa, saiba que eu vou ser eternamente grato por tudo que você e os outros fizeram por mim." Remus falou, dando um abraço no James e indo na direção de Samantha. "Já vou amor..." Ele falou arrastado.

Lily revirou os olhos. "Nós não vamos matá-los... Porque esse teatrinho todo?"

"Eu prefiro ser tacado em uma manada de hipogrifos a ter que fazer compras." Ele falou caminhando.

"Ora essa... E por quê?" Ela perguntou, andando ao seu lado.

James ficou calado por um tempo pensando, e isso permitiu Lílian olha-lo para analisar melhor suas feições; Ele era um garoto bonito. **Muito **bonito, ela acrescentou. Ele era também extremamente carinhoso e paciente com ela.

Suspirou. Desde quando pensava essas coisas sobre James Potter?

Mas, por incrível que pareça, estava pensando. E ver ele ali, caminhando lado a lado com ela, fazia com que ela mudasse todos os seus conceitos, por mais que não quisesse.

"Lils?" Ele perguntou, vendo que ela estava aérea.

"Oi?" Ela retrucou, vendo o rosto confuso dele. "O que você estava dizendo?"

Ele deu uma gargalhada gostosa e apenas falou. "Nada ruiva... Vamos... Em qual loja você quer ir primeiro?"

Ela sorriu para ele, e continuaram a andar.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Lils, eu acho que você já experimentou esse vestido." – James comentou, vendo a ruiva levar outro vestido para o provador.

"Eu sei, mas eu provei esse antes do azul. Então como eu provei o verde, tenho que ver qual dos dois fica melhor." Ela falou, fechando a portinha do provador.

O moreno revirou os olhos, tentando entender porque ela provava tantos vestidos. Ela ficava linda de qualquer jeito!

Ele olhou para o provador, e apenas distinguiu a silhueta de Lily, trocando de vestido. Eles pareciam um casal de namorados, como a atendente da loja comentou.

"_Que tal essa loja?" Lily, utilizando seu tom mais infantil perguntou, puxando James pela mão._

"_Como você quiser madame." Ele falou, ao que ela sorriu e ele entrou após ela._

_Assim que entraram, James passou a seguir Lily por todo o canto da loja. Ela estava sempre a pedir opiniões sobre os vestidos, e ele apenas concordava, sabendo que ela ficaria estonteante em qualquer um._

"_Posso ajudá-los?" Uma moça, nos seus 25 anos de idade aproximou-se e, sorrindo gentilmente, ofereceu sua ajuda._

"_Claro! Eu estou procurando vestidos para o baile que vai ter em Hogwarts... Mas ainda não sei bem... Sem contar que ele não está ajudando em nada."_

"_Ora... Não se preocupe. Os namorados de hoje em dia são assim. No baile, ele vai falar que não te ajudou a escolher porque você fica linda em qualquer vestido."_

"_Ele não... Ele não é meu namorado!" A ruiva respondeu, vendo um meio sorriso estampado na cara de James._

"_Oh... Desculpe-me! Venham por aqui, por favor." A atendente que agora estava sem jeito, levou ambos para outra seção e mostrou-lhes os vestidos._

_Lily apressou o passo, para não ter que olhar para a cara de James, enquanto o mesmo segurou a língua para não falar "ainda..."_

Ele passou ambas as mãos no rosto, sem saber o que fazer. Ele ama aquela ruiva... Merlin, e como ama! Se ela lhe pedisse uma estrela, ele era capaz de conjurar uma estrela, só para ver o sorriso dela.

Porque ela tinha que namorar aquele Diggory? Como se não fosse óbvio...

Se ele não estivesse se agarrando com a Jones no corredor, bem na hora que a Lily ia falar com ele, talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes.

Voltou a olhar para a sombra de Lily dentro do provador. Viu os longos cabelos ruivos dela baterem em sua cintura, enquanto ela subia o vestido.

"Potter?" Ela chamou, colocando o rosto para fora do provador.

"Sim?" Ele perguntou, direcionando toda sua atenção a ela.

"Você pode me ajudar? Não consigo subir o zíper do vestido..." Ela reclamou, e apareceu com as costas nuas para fora do provador.

Ele engoliu em seco e foi até ela. Receoso, ele foi com as mãos até a cintura dela, e só então reparou como o seu corpo era pequeno em relação ao dele.

"Você é pró na arte de tirar os vestidos, não acredito que esteja com dificuldade de colocá-los." Ela falou brincalhona, mesmo com uma pontada.

Ele apoiou uma mão na cintura dela, e com a outra, foi fechando o zíper devagar. Assim que terminou, pousou a outra mão na cintura dela, e viu que ela havia feito um coque mal feito, para ajudá-lo com a tarefa.

Como era branquinha a nuca dela! Ela emanava um cheiro de lírios frescos, e os pequenos cabelos que caíam em sua nuca, davam-lhe um charme a mais.

"O-obrigada Potter..." Ela falou e fechou a porta do provador com força. Recostou-se na parede e só então soltou o ar que não sabia que tinha segurado.

Colocou a mão no peito, para tentar acalmar a respiração e percebeu como seu coração estava acelerado.

Ele só havia posto a mão na cintura dela, mas que merda! Não era para James Potter ter causado esse tipo de reação. Não não não!

Balançou a cabeça, como se quisesse afastar esses pensamentos, sem estar ciente de que James havia feito a mesma coisa do outro lado da porta.

"_Lily saia daí! Deixe-me ver como ficou o vestido." _Ele falou, batendo uma vez na porta.

"Não mesmo!" Ela retrucou em tom brincalhão.

"_Mas por que?" _Ela percebeu a curiosidade na voz dele.

"Porque não!" Ela exclamou, como se colocasse um ponto final a discussão. Analisou-se no espelho, e viu que era aquele vestido que ela queria.

"Lílian Evans, deixe-me ver o vestido!" Ele falou, batendo outra vez na porta.

"_Não Potter! Agora como um bom menino, sente-se e espere que eu já vou sair!" _Ela falou para logo em seguida, gargalhar gostosamente.

"Eu vou me sentar, mas não é porque você mandou!" Ele resmungou, imitando uma criança birrenta, apenas para ouvir outra risada em resposta.

"Tendo problemas meu amigo?" Ele virou-se para o lado, e viu uma pilha de vestidos ambulantes aproximar-se dele.

"Pads?"

"A Marlene tá me matando cara." Ele exclamou, largando todos os vestidos no banco e sentando-se. "Juro por todos os Deuses existentes em todos os mundos."

James reprimiu uma gargalhada e apenas comentou: "Até que não foi tão difícil com a Lily."

"Sorte sua. Se eu soubesse que ia ser toda essa confusão, não teria escolhido ir com ela."

"Claro que teria escolhido." Eles voltaram sua atenção para Lily, que saía devidamente vestida, com o vestido que ia levar em mãos, e os outros pendurados dentro do provador. "Não adianta negar, porque eu sei que você teria escolhido."

"Sabe?" Ele olhou para ela em tom de desafio.

"Sei." Ela devolveu o mesmo olhar, com os olhos esmeraldinos faiscando. "E sei também que apesar de todas essas queixas, você está _adorando _comprar vestidos com ela."

Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha, espantado pro Lily ter ousado desafia-lo.

"Eu não sou o Prongs para amar tudo que a Lene faz, Lily." Ele respondeu vendo que Lily corou e James apenas olhou para o outro lado.

"_Ponto pra mim." _Ele pensou, sorrindo triunfante.

"LENE! O Sirius falou que aqui nesta loja não tem nenhum vestido que combine com seus olhos." Lily gritou, fazendo James gargalhar e Sirius ficar boquiaberto.

"Eu vou te matar Ruiva!" Ele sibilou, levantando-se da cadeira e indo na direção dela.

"Não sei por quê!" Ela falou, escondendo-se atrás de James, que tinha ficado em pé. "Eu apenas prolonguei seu tempo com a Lene..."

"Você é cruel Ruiva. Ela já até me perguntou, se os peitos dela ficavam bem. EM TRÊS VESTIDOS! Você sabe o que é isso?" Ele perguntou, como se Lily não entendesse a gravidade da situação.

"Ela tá fazendo de propósito." Lily comentou, saindo detrás de James.

"Concordo com você cara. A McKinnon é cruel." James deu uns tapas amigáveis no ombro de Sirius. "Ela tá pedindo pra você ser cachorro com ela."

"EXATAMENTE!" Ele exclamou, entrando em desespero. "E eu estou tendo que negar fogo, para provar a ela que eu não quero sair com ela, apenas para agarrar ela!"

"Exatamente Black!" Lily falou, como se ele tivesse encontrado a solução para a fome. "Por isso que ela está fazendo de propósito, você só tem que provar a ela, que não fica abalado com isso."

"Evans... Você já viu o tamanho dos peitos da Marlene? Sério, até Dumbledore ficaria abalado." Ele comentou, caindo sentado no banco.

"Até eu tenho que concordar com o Pads, Lily. A McKinnon tem um par de peitos que definitivamente não é para qualquer um." James assentiu.

"POTTER!" Ela gritou vermelha.

"Não se preocupa Ruiva, ele ainda prefere os seus peitos. Que tenho que admitir, combinam com você." Sirius comentou, recebendo um tapa na cabeça de James e um gritinho agudo de Lily.

"Vocês homens não prestam MESMO!" Ela exclamou emburrada.

"Que tal estou?" Os três viraram os rostos para a direção da voz, e viram Marlene sair do provador, utilizando um lindo vestido azul piscina.

"Que vestido lindo Lene!" A ruiva comentou, aproximando-se da amiga. Era um vestido longo, até o tornozelo, e possuía diferentes tons de azul. A parte de cima, era presa no pescoço, com um pequeno laço.

"Realmente... Mas eu acho que pega um pouco nos meus seios..." Depois de olhar-se no espelho, ela virou-se para Sirius. "O que você acha?"

Sirius levantou-se do banco, e bateu com a cabeça na parede, ao som da gargalhada histérica de James.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Como será que eles se saíram?" Samantha perguntou, sentando no sofá e apoiando as costas no braço do mesmo.

"Acho que... Bem, o James e o Sirius, mesmo sem demonstrar, estavam ansiosos para fazerem qualquer coisa de errado." Remus falou, sentando-se do lado dela, e apoiando um dos braços nos joelhos dela, que estavam encolhidos.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e abaixou seus olhos azuis para suas mãos, que mexiam nervosamente em seu colo.

"Hei..." Remus chamou-a carinhosamente, fazendo com que ela levantasse a cabeça. "Qual o problema?"

"Eu queria que eles se acertassem sabe?" Ela comentou, evitando olhar para um ponto fixo. "Lily, por mais que negue, está sofrendo. Não só no relacionamento com o Diggory, mas também porque está confusa com relação ao que está sentindo."

"E a Lene?" O maroto perguntou, virando-a para si, fazendo com que ela deitasse a cabeça em seu ombro.

"Ela está caidinha pelo Sirius." A loira respondeu, com uma risada triste. "Mas ela está com medo, que Sirius a faça sofrer. Você lembra de como foi o relacionamento dela com aquele cara da Hufflepuff? Ela não quer mais sofrer..."

"Ela não vai. Nenhuma das duas vai." Ele falou, depositando um beijo no topo da cabeça dela.

"Como você sabe?" Ela perguntou em um tom infantil, direcionando seu rosto para ele.

"Eu apenas sei, Sam." Ele falou, sorrindo compreensivo.

"Eu amo você." Ela falou sorrindo, depositando um beijo nos lábios dele.

"Eu também." Ele respondeu e, antes que continuassem o que estavam fazendo, ouviram o retrato da Mulher Gorda abrir, e uma gargalhada escandalosa preencher o salão.

Sam ajeitou-se no sofá, e Remus olhou curioso para a ruiva e o moreno de cabelos bagunçados que entraram. James gargalhava sem se importar com o que os outros iam achar, e Lily tentava manter a postura, mesmo segurando a imensa vontade de rir.

"O que aconteceu?" Remus perguntou, curioso.

"Você vai ver." Lily respondeu, limpando as lágrimas dos olhos, por ter segurado o riso.

O casal que estava sentado no sofá apenas olhou para o retrato, e viu Lene entrar emburrada, e Sirius com as mãos no rosto.

"O Sirius..." James tentava conter as gargalhadas, enquanto Lily colocou uma almofada na cara. Lene sentou-se em uma poltrona separada, e Sirius jogou-se no chão de qualquer jeito.

"A Lene tava provocando o Sirius, perguntando pra ele, o que ele achava dos peitos dela em cada vestido..." Lily respondeu, vendo que James não conseguia falar, de tanto rir. "E com isso, Sirius estava ficando desesperado."

"E aí?" Sam perguntou, curiosa.

"E aí que quando a Marlene perguntou, Sirius já estava beirando a loucura, e respondeu _"Já que você está tão curiosa para saber o que eu acho, deixa eu pegar neles, aí sim você vai ver minha opinião!"_ Nem preciso dizer, a cara da Lene né?"

Após relembrar a cena, James recomeçou o acesso de gargalhadas, dessa vez seguido por Lily e Remus, que havia enfiado a mão na boca para não gargalhar alto.

Lene deu um gritinho agudo e Sam foi ao seu lado, em dúvida se ria, ou se ficava compadecida pelo o que havia acontecido.

"Nem adianta me olhar tentando me repreender Samantha Bevoir. Se nem a Ruiva brigou comigo, você também não pode fazer nada." Sirius resmungou deitado de barriga para cima. "Além do mais, eu sou homem! Ela não esperava que eu ficasse o tempo INTEIRO quieto, enquanto ela comentava sobre seus peitos."

"Fosse cavalheiro, e pedisse para eu parar!" A morena gritou, tacando-lhe uma almofada.

"Mesmo assim, você ainda ia brigar comigo... Então, é melhor eu não perder a pose. Além do mais... Fala o que quer, ouve o que não quer."

"Você me leva a loucura Sirius." Ela finalizou, ao que uma coruja entrou e deixou um pergaminho no colo de Lily. "Que é isso?"

"Amos quer que eu vá falar com ele." Ela falou, levantando-se do sofá. "Encontro com vocês depois."

Ela saiu do Salão Comunal, e James ficou ali parado, apenas vendo o local por onde ela tinha ido.

"Lene?" Sirius chamou-a.

"Sim?" Ela perguntou fria.

"Espero que você não tenha comprado aquele vestido salmão. Seus peitos ficavam apertados nele."

"SIRIUS BLACK, EU MATO VOCÊ!"

* * *

**Acho que lhes devo uma explicação. Eu demorei pra postar porque estava ocupadíssima com o vestibular e os estudos e tal.. Não que eu não esteja mais, porque ainda tenho dois vestibulares pela frente, mas agora pelo menos, as aulas acabaram.  
E quanto a revisão.. estive sem tempo para entrar no msn, logo não consegui encontrar as meninas que costumam revisar pra mim.  
Bom, vocês superam um capítulo né? Caso dê tempo, eu deleto esse e posto o revisado - quando ele for revisado claro.**

**Mylla: **Você tá bem sumida hein queridinha? Bom, dá um toque quando aparecer, estou com saudades! Um beijo gigantesco.  
**Flavinha:** Outra sumida! Mas tá perdoada pelas fics maravilhosas que escreve hahah E quem escreve melhor aqui é você! Não eu! Espero que goste desse! Beijão!  
**MissyGoldy:** Terceira pessoa sumida! Está aí sua explicação, do porque Marlene ter ficado tão brava! Beijão!  
**Chris (brockthuela):** Você eu vejo de veeez em quando no msn, mas faz tempo que não converso! E esse Sirius? Tá parecido com você? Espero que tenha gostado! Beijão!  
**Luci E. Potter:** Oooi queridinha! Que bom que você está gostando da participação do Sirius e da Marlene na fic! Não sou muito boa em escrever fic com os dois, mas se você diz que está bom, acredito! Prometo muitas genialidades se continuar lendo hahah beijinhos!  
**jehssik:** O Sirius só não é mais delicado porque é um só hahah Que bom que gostou! continue lendo! Beijinhos!  
**Mrs LilyGirl:** Você então, mais sumida ainda! Mas enfim.. Aqui está um capítulo novinho e não, ainda não foi nesse que ela chutou a bunda do Amos! quem sabe no próximo hahah Beijo!  
**Lika:** Cadê a minha paparicadora favorita? beijão amor!  
Washed Soul: E cadê você pra tirar as vírgulas hein? Espero que goste desse! Beeeijinho!  
**Hell's Angel: **Eles foram feitos para atazanar um ao outro! E é isso que os torna adoráveis! Espero que goste! Beijão!  
**JhU Radcliffe: **Desculpa a demora, mas o capítulo chegou hahah Beijão!  
**Fernanda:** O baile ainda está por vir hahah beijão!

**Até a próxima meus queridos! E vou tentar não demorar muito!  
Apertem o botão multicolor ali embaixo e deixem uma review ok?****  
Beijos!**


	4. Aquele da Arrumação

**Disclaimer: **_Não, nada disso me pertence._

**Agradecimentos: **_Mrs.LilyGirl fofíssima, que betou essa 'coisa' pra mim._

* * *

_Por Dm Tayashi_

"Tem alguma coisa muito errada nesse castelo." – Um velho rabugento e corcunda reclamou, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do castelo. – "Não concorda Madame Nor-ra?"

A gata piscou os olhos assustadoramente amarelos, em um sinal de concordância com seu dono.

"Aqueles garotos estão tramando alguma coisa não acha?" – Filch perguntou a gata, como se ela fosse começar a falar com ele a qualquer momento.

O castelo estava macabramente silencioso, com exceção dos dormitórios. Pode-se dizer que 99 do castelo estava se arrumando para o tão esperado baile, que aconteceria naquela noite, no dia dos namorados.

As meninas estavam em seus dormitórios, cada uma preocupada com a sua maquiagem e o seu penteado. Estavam preocupadas com o perfume e o quão grande eram os decotes.

Os meninos arrumavam suas gravatas e procuravam feitiços para arrumarem os cabelos ou algo do gênero. Alguns se certificaram de ter proteção o suficiente para a hora que o baile acabasse.

No dormitório de Gryffindor, uma morena estava deitada de barriga para cima em sua cama, enquanto observava sua amiga arrumar-se para o baile.

"O que você acha Lene?" – A loira perguntou, colocando dois tipos de _blush _na frente de sua amiga. – "Estou em dúvida entre esse rosa mais claro e o mais escuro."

"Nunca pensei que você fosse tão fútil Sam." – Marlene respondeu, olhando para o teto de sua cama.

"Eu poderia muito bem ser mal-educada e te xingar de várias coisas, mas visto o estado que você se encontra, vou ignorar o que você disse." – Samantha respondeu, com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – "E eu não sou fútil. Apenas quero ter certeza de fazer a maquiagem certa."

Marlene sentou-se em sua cama e olhou arrependida para sua amiga. – "Desculpe Sam. Mas é que essa história de eu ir com o Black no baile simplesmente... Não me agrada."

"Por quê? Tem medo que ele possa fazer alguma coisa?" – A amiga perguntou, sentando-se na cama de sua amiga.

"Na verdade..." – A morena mordeu o lábio inferior – "Tenho medo que **eu** faça alguma coisa."

A loira sorriu compreensiva. – "Você poderia muito bem dizer não, Lene. Tenho certeza que Sirius arranjaria outro par rapidinho."

"Aí é que está o problema." – Marlene falou, abaixando os olhos. – "Eu não quero que ele arranje outra."

"Tenho certeza de que ele não arranjaria. Porque ele quer ir ao baile com você." – Samantha falou, levantando-se da cama, e pegando o seu vestido de baile. – "Ele poderia muito bem ter colocado o nome de qualquer outra garota no papel. Mas ele colocou o seu. Isso quer dizer que é com você que ele quer ir, Lene. Você achando ou não que é um desafio."

Após dizer isto, foi em direção ao banheiro para tomar um banho. – _"Pense nisso Lene. Pense que ele quis ir com você. Que ele quer ir com você. A partir daí, faça aquilo que você tem medo de fazer."_ – Ela gritou do outro lado da porta, ligando o chuveiro.

Marlene deitou-se em sua cama e direcionou seus olhos escuros ao teto. Não queria admitir para ninguém, mas estava feliz em ir ao baile com o maroto. Mas tinha medo. Nos bailes sempre aconteciam coisas que ela sabia que no final poderia se arrepender.

Mas será que ela iria se arrepender de ir ao baile com ele? Será que ela iria se arrepender se por um _acaso _eles se beijassem?

Assim que Samantha saiu do banheiro, viu que sua amiga tinha estendido o seu vestido sobre a cama.

"Sam, preciso de sua ajuda." – A morena falou, aparecendo na frente da loira com dois tipos de sombras. A amiga apenas sorriu. – "Qual das duas você acha que combina mais com o meu vestido?"

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

O salão comunal de Gryffindor estaria vazio, não fosse por duas pessoas que estivessem sentadas em frente à lareira. Mais precisamente, dois marotos que, por ironia do destino, apaixonaram-se pelas meninas que não os queriam.

"Ânimo Prongs. Pensa que ela poderia ter dito não." – O moreno de olhos metálicos falou para seu amigo, que estava sentado em outra poltrona.

"Mas ela **disse** não Pads. E como minha memória não é falha e eu não sou surdo, ela disse não todas as vezes que eu chegava perto dela." – O outro afirmou, passando a mão pelos seus cabelos desalinhados.

"Isso é verdade. Mas pensa que poderia ser pior." – Padfoot comentou, batendo a mão no ombro do seu amigo.

"Como pode ficar pior que isso Sirius?" – James comentou, olhando interrogativamente para seu amigo.

"Não sei. Mas que sempre fica pior fica." – Sirius respondeu, ajeitando seus cabelos negros.

"Cara, como você consegue ouvir a McKinnon te dando uma bota e continuar com esse humor?" – James perguntou, derrotado.

"Porque eu sou o melhor. E além do mais, quando eu penso em me sentir derrotado, eu lembro que tem você e a Lily, então eu vejo que eu não estou TÃO ruim assim." – Ele falou, recebendo uma almofada na cara de James.

"Com um amigo igual a você Pads, quem precisa de inimigo?" – O moreno perguntou, retirando os óculos e coçando os olhos. – "Vou subir. Tenho que ficar impecável pra ruivinha."

E falando isso, James foi em direção ao dormitório masculino, sem perceber que o retrato da mulher gorda se abria e uma garota ruiva entrava por ele.

"Se você tivesse chegado um pouquinho antes, teria visto o James aqui, Ruiva." – Sirius comentou, vendo Lily virar-se assustada para ele.

"Sirius!" – A monitora-chefe exclamou. – "Não tinha te visto aí." – Ela completou, em um tom cabisbaixo.

"Então você estava muito desligada. É impossível não me notar." – Ele falou em um tom maroto, fazendo a ruiva rir levemente. – "Agora venha. Sente-se aqui do lado do tio Sirius e conte o que está lhe afligindo."

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas ainda assim sentou-se ao lado dele. Cruzou os braços e ficou olhando para a lareira, enquanto sentia os olhos de seu amigo sobre si.

"E então?"

"Então o quê, Sirius?" – Ela perguntou, ainda olhando para as chamas.

"Não vai me contar o que está te afligindo?"

"Não tem nada me afligindo." – Ela deu de ombros, fazendo o seu amigo dar a sua tão comum gargalhada.

"Claro Lily, claro. Olhe pra mim." – A ruiva virou o rosto na direção de seu amigo. – "Eu pareço o Peter? Não? Ótimo. Então vamos, conte-me. Prometo não contar pro Prongs. Palavra de cachorro."

Ela não conseguiu conter um risinho perante as afirmações de seu amigo. E vendo o sorriso dele, não agüentou e começou a chorar.

"OPA OPA OPA!" – Ele gritou, vendo a ruiva chorando. – "Eu mandei você me CONTAR não CHORAR. Eu sei que as palavras são parecidas, mas..."

"Eu não sei mais o que fazer Sirius." – Ela falou, recuperando o controle. – "Está tudo uma confusão."

"Mas por quê?" – Ele parou com as piadinhas e olhou atentamente para a monitora-chefe.

"Por que... está." – Ela disse simplesmente e ele bufou.

"Agora você vai TER que se explicar." – O maroto olhou para ela, soando irritado. – "Você sabe a situação na qual você me colocou agora a pouco? Eu simplesmente NÃO SEI LIDAR com mulheres chorando. Lido com elas de todos os jeitos, todas as maneiras, todas as posições, todos os tipos. Mas NÃO chorando. Então senhorita Lílian Evans, conte-me logo o que aconteceu. Ou em uma linguagem que você talvez entenda: DESEMBUCHA!"

Lily ficou dividida entre o riso e o susto por ver a mudança brusca no comportamento de Sirius. Não podia negar que ele era um verdadeiro Black. Enquanto ele fazia aquele discurso viu os olhos dele ficarem mais cinzentos. E com um brilho assustador.

"Certo. O que você quer saber?" – Ela perguntou, optando sentir o susto, sem que ele soubesse.

"Como você está com o Prongs?"

"Ugh. Você é bem direto." – Ela fez uma cara de desgosto e continuou. – "Não posso te responder isso. E AH! Antes que você comece a dar piti de novo, é porque nem eu sei o que está acontecendo."

Ele assentiu, concordando. – "Estamos chegando a algum lugar, enfim."

"Eu... Eu simplesmente não sei o que pensar mais sabe...?" – Ela continuou sem esperar resposta alguma. – "Às vezes eu me pego pensando no Potter. Mas não são aqueles pensamentos nos quais eu desejava mal a ele. São apenas... Pensamentos."

"Olha, eu não sou tão bom quanto o Moony, então vou ser sincero: Cadê o problema nisso?" – Ele perguntou visivelmente confuso.

"Eu deveria estar pensando no Diggory, e não nele, se isso esclarece um pouco a sua _ágil _linha de raciocínio." – Ela respondeu sendo sarcástica.

"Ah...!" – Ele assentiu, entendendo tudo. – "Mas então porque você não termina com o Diggory e vai ser feliz e saltitante com o Prongs?"

"Porque não é tão fácil." – Ela sorriu triste.

"E por quê?"

"Porque não é, Sirius." – A ruiva respondeu, como se estivesse falando com uma criança.

"Tem que ter um porquê." – O maroto concluiu, levantando-se. – "Só acho que você devia agir mais e pensar menos Red. O Prongs, apesar de ser um cervo, também é um ser humano e querendo ou não, uma hora ele vai se cansar de sofrer."

Dizendo isso ele subiu as escadas que levavam ao dormitório masculino, deixando Lily para trás com seus pensamentos que mais uma vez eram direcionados a alguém no qual ela não queria pensar.

E então, ela viu que há muito tempo deveria ter tomado essa decisão.

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

"Lene, você está linda!"

Ao ouvir o comentário da loira, Marlene levantou-se e posicionou-se na frente do espelho. A morena trajava um vestido preto, tomara que caia, com uma fenda que ia até a altura de sua coxa.

Ela havia prendido o cabelo em um meio rabo, deixando algumas mechas soltas, que faziam cachinhos nas pontas.

Havia passado uma sombra preta e um blush rosado, destacando os olhos.

"Até que eu gostei do resultado." – Ela falou sorrindo.

"Sirius vai ficar babando por você." – A loira comentou, depois de terminar o seu rabo de cavalo.

"Cala a boca." – Lene retrucou, mas não conseguiu evitar um sorriso ao pensar em ter Sirius à seus pés. – "Como se você estivesse muito feia também né, Sam?"

Samantha havia colocado um vestido azul-claro, que realçava os olhos claros dela. Era um vestido simples, mas com um enorme decote em v nas costas. O cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo, com a franja de lado caindo sobre os olhos.

"E onde está a Lily? O baile é daqui quinze minutos e ela ainda não chegou." – A morena sentou-se em sua cama, olhando para o vestido da amiga sobre a cama dela.

"Estou aqui!" – A ruiva exclamou, entrando no quarto.

"Onde você estava?"

"Resolvendo uns assuntos pendentes."

"Que seriam...?" – Marlene perguntou, e viu Lily sentar-se em sua cama e morder o lábio inferior. – "Lils?"

"Todo mundo merece uma chance, Lene." – A ruivinha sorriu desolada, vendo o rosto de suas amigas se iluminarem. – "E eu fiz minha parte."

"Ele vai fazer a dele Lils, não se preocupe." – Emmeline falou, colocando sua mão amigavelmente sobre a mão da ruiva. – "AGORA JÁ PRO BANHO!"

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

**.oOo.**

"Cara, dia de festa é uma merda."

"Por que Pads?"

"Pelos simples motivos Moony. Primeiro: As mulheres demoram uma era para se arrumarem. Segundo: Ter que ficar agüentando o Prongs andando de um lado pro outro, esperando a ruiva descer."

"Cala a boca, Padfoot." – James falou olhando novamente para o dormitório feminino. – "Será que ela vem?"

"CRIE CULHÕES CARA!"

"Sirius, cale a boca." – Remus disse, enquanto ajeitava o terno. – "E olha só. Hoje você vai com a McKinnon a festa, o que vai valer a pena a sua espera. E outra: Dessa vez, James está esperando **pela** Lily."

"Vocês não cansam de falar da gente né?" – Os três direcionaram os olhares para a escada e viram uma Emmeline sorridente descer, seguida por uma Marlene convencida.

Remus e Sirius olharam embasbacados para seus pares, agradecendo silenciosamente por elas irem ao baile com eles.

Assim que as duas chegaram perto dos três, James as abordou.

"Cadê a Lily?"

"Ela começou a se arrumar tarde, por isso está um pouco atrasada. Mas ela vem, não se preocupe." – Emmeline falou, depois de dar um beijo em Remus.

Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, no que os quatro se despediram dele.

Sentou-se na poltrona e ficou pensando em diversas maneiras de fazer daquela noite, a melhor noite para Lily Evans.

E de quebra, para ele também.

Conjurou uma flor de pulso, para ela colocar em seu braço quando chegasse.

"Potter?"

O maroto levantou-se rapidamente da poltrona mas quando viu sua Lily parada ali, na sua frente, preferiu ter continuado sentado, visto que parecia que suas pernas tinham perdido a força.

Ela trajava um vestido verde claro que tinha um decote na frente, e entre os seios era preso por um broche. O decote ia até a altura do umbigo e a saia longa abria-se singelamente. Sua franja estava presa para trás e, no cabelo solto, vários cachinhos jaziam nas pontas.

"Você... Você..."

"Obrigada, Potter." – Ela sorriu, achando graça dele.

Ele puxou o seu pulso e prendeu uma flor branca.

"Para você."

Ela sorriu, com os lábios cobertos por uma fina camada de _gloss_.

Ele lhe tomou o braço e, enquanto se dirigiam para fora do Salão Comunal, ela parou por um momento e fez com que ele olhasse nos seus olhos.

"Potter?"

"Sim?"

"Terminei com Diggory."

Ele ficou estático por um momento, tentando processar as palavras. Então seria aquilo...

"Faça valer a pena."

Seu sorriso era radiante e seus olhos brilhavam de alegria. Não precisava de incentivo maior.

"Vou fazer."

* * *

_Vocês devem estar se perguntando o PORQUE de eu ter colocado tudo de novo.  
Bom, como alguns devem saber, eu estou escrevendo outras duas fics - que estão muito atrasadas, por sinal. E aí eu confundi o nome da Sam com o da Emmeline. Por isso eu preferi deletar o capítulo e reescrever, pra não ficar nenhuma dúvida.  
E bom.. desculpem pelo atraso. Essa fic está REALMENTE empacada. Não sei como continuar, visto que tenho outra fic em mente e um one shot. Bom... Mas é isso.  
Beijos!_

**Beijos à Lika Junge, Naty Lily Girl, JhU Radcliffe, Flavinha, Chris, Lilyassa!**  
**E mais beijos para as mais novas leitoras: Rah Black e Nandika Black Malfoy.  
(Desculpa não ter respondido devidamente a cada review, _PROMETO _que no próximo, eu coloco resposta pra cada uma, detalhadinho, ok?!**

**BEIJOOOOS e Review!**


End file.
